Time magic
by Arosein1992
Summary: Minerva wasn't suppose to lose control of her feelings but one evening while with Hermione she slips. They kiss, they both liked it but with only two weeks of school left Minerva feels she need to fix this Just for two more weeks. Her plan goes south when panic activates her wandless magic. Hermione leaves and comes back the next morning to find minerva? Currently magic baby!
1. Chapter 1

**Time magic.**

***disclaimer* I don't own Harry potter.**

I am very fond of this idea. I haven't read anything like it I don't believe. It's purely my own version if you have. It's a time-turner mishap fic hope you like it if not give me pointers please because I really want this one to work.

* * *

She had kept herself together then **BOOM**! She's let it all crumble. The entire year she and her friends were gone minerva drove herself mad with worry, regret, and then confusion over her true feelings. The world was saved and her pride in her pupil reached higher than ever before but so did her love. It wasn't suppose to happen she knew that but somehow she failed. Just like she had today.

She failed her student when her feelings didn't disappear after being approved to finish her schooling. She failed in suppressing the feelings when she took on being headmistress and teacher for higher up classes, classes where she saw her everyday. So everyday she drove herself crazy. Not that she really showed how weak her resolve had become until today.

Her panic was in good reason because she hadn't meant to act on her feeling until at least two more weeks. Exam where coming up and her star pupil was at her door every night asking for a quiet place and a challenging study buddy. Her mind constantly wandered usually in the most inappropriate ways. How good it might feel brush her fingers over rosy cheeks, how it's would feel to kiss her, or to find herself wrapped up in her arms resting by the fireplace.

"Minerva?" Hermione's voice had jostled her from her wide array of thoughts. Suddenly she remembered being asked a question and losing herself watching her lips move. 'What was the question again?' She thought to herself thinking for a moment yet really couldn't recall. "Minerva"

Minerva cleared her throat and raised her eyes to brown ones. She wasn't use to her first name but since she had a approve actually offered it she was slowly getting use to it. She tried recalling what they had been talking about but nothing came to mind. Well not anything that she knew Hermione would have brought up or done.

"I'm sorry dear I appear to have lost myself." Her voice faint feeling heated due to feeling embarrassed for her thoughts and being caught. What she didn't know is that Hermione could see the color rolling in on her professors cheeks. She was always a smart girl so it shouldn't be a surprise she realized what the blush was for.

"I was wondering what you thought I could do outside of school when I graduate. I know fifth year we talked about this and Umbridge was present but this is just us. To tell you the truth I didn't know how mess up the ministry was until end of fifth year and even more so the year on the run. To think such dark people could get in the government like that and nobody noticed or worked to fix it till it was to late. I couldn't work there even if it's only in a small part of it." Minerva couldn't agree more.

"Well I have an option and I know it's something I should be doing in my office during the day not in my chambers in the dead of night but your right you need a new route. So come back and work here be my replacement. Professor gorum is not adept enough in transfiguration to take the higher classes and I'm to busy to keep more than what I'm doing now. What's the muggle saying. 'Chuck to two stones at a bird."

A roar of laughter came from hermione shocking her be it not sure a good thing or a terrible thing. Standing abruptly unable to hide her pain of being laughed at she walked away to behind Hermione. After the laughter died down Hermione sought out her eyes. Only to find tear welling up instantly her face fell realizing how it looked and sounded.

"Oh minerva I wasn't laughing about the job offer. No ill absolutely take it."

"Then what?" Minerva's voice was weak

"The saying is kill two birds with one stone." Suddenly even minerva cant hide the smile that's happening. The smile turns into a rolling laugh that Hermione joins in. Minerva doesn't see Hermione getting up, getting closer, but she can feel it and she pauses. Peeking through her lashes Hermione is only a breath away. Having no idea why Hermione would be so close to her her heart starts pounding. Not really sure she can keep her usual facade the longer they stayed so close.

Taking Minerva's hand to guide her back to to the couch and make her feel comfortable again Hermione felt the sensation that she always felt now that the two touched freely more often these days. Slowly things stirred her feelings and her thoughts. She's not sure if what she's doing is happening until she feels the spark of hot lips connect with hers. She did it, she pressed her lips like there hadn't been month and months of resistance prior to tonight. She moaned against them and melted when the other pair moved fluidly against hers continuing the kiss.

She couldn't breathe up until the last second when she was panting as their lips tingled from cool fresh air rushing in their lungs. Oh how she dared to capture them again and again until suddenly there was a loud 'dong' nine times. Her clock chiming off that curfew was already here. It wasn't her own gasp that pulled her from the fog of the moment it was Hermione's. Minerva's eyes flickered over Hermione's face and then to the clock finally realizing that was the noise.

"Let me write you a pass you'll be in trouble if caught without one." She said hoping that was the reason Hermione gasped but deep down she knew she crossed a line. A line she was never suppose to until after the last day of school. Keeping her fears swallowed down along with the tears bitting at the corners of her eyes she rummaged through her desk and quickly wrote out a pass.

"Th-thank you minerva." Hermione said with a shy stutter. Her voice didn't say she was frightened but much worse excited. Just what minerva hadn't wanted it was to soon to allow Hermione to think anything could happen now. Yet she smiled and gave her the pass with a tender touch on her shoulder unable to break Hermione's heart just for a kiss two weeks before school ended which she instigated.

Once the stunning woman left minerva's private room she sought out a box from her personal belongings. She'd fix this without breaking the woman she love's heart. Clasping the emerald green box she tried to focus on her plan not the intense kiss she had just had. A shaky hand slipped a chain around her neck. She hadn't done this in years and suddenly as she spun the small hourglass filled with sand she realized she couldn't think properly. Panic about how she could fix her mistake engulfed her. Without knowing how it happened magic began building, it was wandless she noted because her wand was in the other room. Her panic wasn't helping, the time-turner that should have only spun once kept spinning. Sparks burst from the glass the sand spilled and a tingling filled her body the more it spilled out onto her open hands.

The small hourglass finally stopped empty, her magic calmer, and her body tired she fell luckily onto the bed she had been beside the entire time she had started her unfocused mission. No matter how much she mentally told herself to stay away to check for physical problems or for magical mishaps, she just couldn't manage it.

When minerva woke again her knees hurt though leaning up from sleep she wasn't surprised. Somehow she had fallen asleep face in the side of the bed and her body supported up right by her knees on the floor. She groaned noticing what had woken her a loud shout from the other room from a familiar voice. Trying to collect herself, it wouldn't do to look awful in the morning if Hermione was here, she wondered what the girl could possibly need so early in the morning. sitting properly on her bed she massaged the ache in her knee caps.

Little by little she recalled the prior night which churned her stomach because what if this was Hermione wishing to pursue something sooner than when school ends. She hadn't meant to give hope only to crush it by saying things had to wait. No mattee how her own stomach fluttered at the idea of would not ruin Hermione's education when in two long weeks she would no longer be her student. Hermione called out for her again pulling her from her guiltly groggy mind.

"Give me a moment." Her eyes widened her voice sounded oddly youthful. She couldn't imagine why it would. thinking it was just a rare morning tone she woke up with she shook her confusion to focus again. Not really having a lot of time to focus on that at the moment.

"Minerva I just wanted to-" Hermione's voice got closer to her room and minerva jumped up from her bed where she was massaging her knees. The ache hardly registered as her nerves kicked in which only made her began to feel panicked as it did. Then it cut off as soon as minerva made eye contact with the young witch. Minerva watched an aray of things cross Hermione's face. "What the- minerva?"

"Yes who else would I be?"

"You look..." The moment the words began to reach Minerva's ears a flash of the accidental wandless magic rushed her mind. Sprinting to the bathroom she looked into the mirror. "Younger."

"Younger." They said at the same time. Hermione stood right behind minerva weather it was for a better look or just their natural closeness neither knew.

"How." Hermione asked reveling in this new find.

"Accidental wandless Magic." Minerva whispered. Raising her hands where ther time-turner spilled on her bare skin. They had sand in the lines of her palms and cracks of her fingers she was sure the rest was on her knees not having noticed earlier when she rubbed them. Hermione followed her gaze.

"What kind of magic does this. You look stunning." The latter exasperated though she was clearly trying to hide the excitement from the sight.

"Time magic."

"What where you doing with time magic?"

"I wanted to stop myself from kissing you last night." Hurt flashed in Hermione's eyes. "Just so I would keep waiting till you graduated." The hurt turns into something softer.

"You wanted that? You were truly was planing that?" She asked with such a hopeful tone.

"Yes just at the right time. I wasn't able to think clearly though and my wandless magic acted up the more I panicked my time-turner broke, I caught the sand in my hands and then everything stopped and I fell asleep."

Hermione grinned, it grew as minerva turned to face her. Minerva wanted to clarify her true intentions and every second she watched Hermione's grin grow more. The more it spread the more minerva was confused of what Hermione was thinking. Until this growing lips came closer to her face, until the brushed her lips, and then minerva knew what the wonderful love of her life was doing.

Tasting those lips for the second time in just a few hours brought her back to heaven. This time breathless or not they kept going. If the clock chimed they didn't bother noticing. If someone had knocked to see where dear old minerva was neither parted to state she was gone. Gone for good and that there now stood a new woman where the older stern witch had.

this felt right, so right, more than than it felt perfect. She was not old lady anymore realizing this there was only so much she could do if she was suddenly young again. Students wouldn't respect her. Aside from that if she didn't answer honestly to any questions, which she couldn't if she wanted to keep Hermione's education safe, no body could promise her a she'd be back. So rather than run and hide she took it with joy and pride. She'd have her woman and never regret it.

With her youthful strength minerva swept Hermione off her feet in one quick motion to around her waist while she carried her to her bed. Letting her lean back onto the bed minerva took the leggings beneath the skirt off. Crawling in closer from the edge of the bed her hands traveled up the tan thighs under the skirt. Where the only barrier was a thin pantie fabric beginning to soak through all the way. Minerva would have forgone taking them off if it wasn't her first time with Hermione so she pulled back looked for approval and stripped the underwear and skirt in one quick motion.

Moving on to her up half she paused at the bra to excited and nervous at the same time to work the clasps. Hermione teasingly undid them and let it fall from her shoulders. Where she then reach out and grabbed minerva professor gown that she had worn through the night. Hermione always wondered what was underneath and now she was not let down as the stunning skin shimmered anew. Firm breast busting from the bra that looked it had been holding less firm breast. What fell from it now though was very firm, colored flushed, and perky just for her.

The saliva that filled Hermione's mouth became just another reason her mouth latched on to a perky nipple swiping wetness over the new skin. A gasp turned groan told Hermione she wasn't wrong in her hastiness, switching breast she did the same then pushed the nipples close together and sucked the both in her mouth for double the pleasure.

Minerva shivered into the touch and pressed herself fulling onto Hermione. When Hermione let go she dove in and captured her lips. Her hands finding ground on the the hips beneath hers. Unable to resist she let her nails dig slightly and mewled her own joy at Hermione's noises. There was no pause between any moan minerva forced out of her lover. From Hermione's hips one hand trailed to her thighs, and then inward pressing against the pouring fluids she found.

The was nothing the stopped the pace for hours, her personal chambers warded locked and sound proofed. Even after hours when the finally slowed and realized they had missed more than half their day scheduled classes they still kept on in a more loving, caressing, memorizing way. They only stopped finally when muscles grew sore and food was a necessity. Having something brought to the room both of the women agreed this day was about them finding a way tomorrow would be about the chaos and confusion that would be.

"Thank goodness for accidental magic." Hermione rasped out her body buried into Minerva's side and face in the crook of her neck.

"And time magic." Minerva noted.

"And time magic." Hermione agreed as her eye lids fluttered closed Minerva's following the same course shortly after.

* * *

**Review please**

**if you'd like more I'll consider it but honestly for now it's a one-shot though I could see another chapter if I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time magic**

***disclaimer* I don't own any of Harry potter or characters **

**my goodness I finally did a second chapter. It's a little sexy at the end. I read all the time these magic things people have so I tried one. Enjoy! Really hope you like it please review for me. **

* * *

Waking up warm and snug under an extra weight Hermione smiled relieve to find that her memories weren't just a wild dream. It took her some time to get past the way minerva fit perfectly into her own body. How the woman who had always had so many walls was so great with cuddles. Once she successfully started thinking further than her current happiness she wondered what time it was and even what day it was because she just couldn't seem to remember at the moment. On the wall by the foot of the bed sat a clock it was just before dinner time. Thinking about the morning she blushed rethinking everything she allowed minerva to do to her. Eventually she reached prior to her current situation she had choose to hurry by after breakfast and promised Ron and Harry to join them to there trip to Hogsmeade.

Why she had even promised she didn't know seeing as she was so nervous to even think past seeing minerva after the kiss they shared the night before. It was all a complete shock finding minerva the way she was when she come to see her this morning. Sighing in relief that she hadn't missed anything to important like classes she looked to minerva who began wiggling holding her tighter and releasing again and again the more she adjusted herself. Hermione let out a chuckle at the woman's younger side.

"Minerva love it's way past time to reassert ourself to the outside world." Hermione teases trying to rouse her. Brushing her face gently into Hermione bare chest she grazed a rising nipple. Her smirk more subconscious but her actions caught her attention to the situation. Not predicament she clarified having immediately thought the worse. She was not possibly going to continue teaching once she told the board. She could no longer imagine it neither could she see a solution so she wasn't sure she cared about the troubles of her situation.

The way she awoke to Hermione's laugh and to her kind soft voice she was not regretting anything. Her childlikeness got the better of her only to have her notice the lack of clothing and way Hermione reacted to her. Turning her head just right even if she was slightly sleepy she took the nipple now hard into her mouth and licked it to a new stiffness. Hermione moaned and arched into Minerva's lips. Her body still reacted as if it was the first touch they shared excited and fluttering of nerves. The excitement bubbled up only for that bubble to burst in a whole different way.

The portrait that eventually led to Minerva's private chambers swung open. The portraits on the wall talked loudly in an attempt to delay whomever had entered. But they appeared to not be having it. Within the bed chambers minerva scrambled to get her wand and make their clothes reappear. It was just in time when professor flitwick entered after only one knock.

"Ah Minerva I was wondering where you have been all day. Are you feeling well? Ms. Granger?" He halts looking between the woman and his eyes widen landing on Minerva's young form. Speechless it seems Hermione swiftly fills in the blanks before he can recover.

"I found her like this this morning some accident with her time turner. I wanted to make sure she was feeling well. She's been asleep until almost an half hour ago. I helped her check her body had not side effects." Trying not to smirk Hermione looks over to Minerva she saw deep red around her neck and rising. Flitwick isn't stupid and can only imagine what someone as Minerva's type would do upon finding her like this it its more the obvious to him what has happened here because Hermione is Minerva's type.

"Mhmm well I suggest you two withdrawal yourself from this room and join me. Ms. Granger join the dinner tonight. Minerva if you'd follow me well have to get this sorted out." Awkward silence, nobody moves, but soon minerva speaks up once her face has lessened in blush.

"I see you after dinner my dear," she leans over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek and whispers in her ear so only she can hear. "Don't mention the kiss last night or the reason I used the time turner." Filius smiled a little knowing minerva did that on purpose but also because Hermione had always made minerva happy and this was just a one in a million no trillion opportunity to experience something beyond the normally possible.

By the time both minerva and Hermione was ready to leave they all ended up walking out together. Minerva head up high due to all the looks. Any ogling was shot down burning with one of her infamous Scottish temper style stares. Hermione giggled every now and again causing Minerva's face to faulted an soften at the sound. Hermione parted ways with filius and minerva which only ended up making her get a crowd around her, a million questions about why minerva looked 'younger' or 'hotter', and un able to escape. Once she had getting a seat at the gryffindor table was just as hard if not harder. To many whistles throw her off. As well as suggestive statements about why Hermione was with Minerva.

Filius decided to make things as quick as possible asking shacklebolt the minister to come ASAP. On paper nothing seemed to pin any thing done illegally. Giving filius just the memory about the incident but not after she woke up was only further help for her. Minerva was always one that hated lying but this this was necessary. When shacklebolt arrived after he reviewed everything minerva gave Filius he went on to ask why she had used the time turner In the first place.

"I have never done it before but taking over my classes as well as being headmistress I hadn't thought about how hard the paperwork and assignments together would be this close to the end of the year. I'm to far behind I simply wanted to go back in time and work on the work wile I was not here. I didn't know I was that stressed out perhaps I just broke after worrying so long it's the only reason I can think why my magic would go off like that." Shacklebolt hmms as he listens he doesn't have anything else to dispel what's been said so he has to let it be for now.

"Well I assume you've given everything to this evaluation. My decision is one that you may not like nor many others but perhaps still what's best. Temporary leave. Return next year and hopefully you'll be sorted out or you'll be able to explain this better to your students and staff. Accidentally magic is dangerous and if people get word this happened with a time turner I fear we'll have a new kind of threat. You'll have to be tested and checked out by St. Mungo's." Minerva groans

"Please no.. I can finish school it's only two weeks and you know none of those nurses cant do what I know or even Poppy." It's almost a whine which makes the other twos jaws slack. "Oh hush I might not sound right but I didn't lose my wits or ability to teach and lead the school." She snapped.

"Fine stay but it's and order to get checked by a specialist and I want to know how long this lasts or if its permanent, I want to know everything your telling people, and I want to know right away if you change your mind." With that he left and filius was the only one completely unsure how minerva was going to pull this off. Not that he even thought for a second she would go get looked at like she was told.

"I'll offer my best student to take their test for my class and assign them to my classes she'll just have to follow my plans." Minerva said with certainty. Dismissing Filius just after stating she would stay here for the night and speak to the students tomorrow after a staff meeting. Once alone in her office she went inside the bedroom., it was bland and not her favorite considering her private courters from her transfiguration post had been her's for far far longer than this strange one. It was Albus's before he passed away and then Serverus's it didn't feel like hers yet after this year she would have to. Her position was going to be filled by her best pupil yet which meant the post came with the place to stay.

Sighing as she enter the bathroom she started a bath and undressed before a full length mirror on the door. Checking each de-aged curve of her body she was impressed and curious. Though Hermione had made love to her it hadn't been rough and the way her body looked she was sure she was just over 25. To her that was a big deal seeing how her first marriage was when she was closer to 27. Being old fashioned and raise to be proper that meant she had saved herself for marriage. So she couldn't help but wonder.

Hermione unable to completely focus on eating more so when she noticed Professor Flitwick enter the great hall the near the end of dinner with still no sign of minerva this didn't settle any doubts or feeling of fear in her gut. She had to leave and she had to find minerva. Luckily Minerva had found her still early in the evening. just seeing Minerva again she still looked stunning, but this time she looked refreshed as shE had a shower. The though was pleasing but being in public Hermione knew to do nothing out of line no matter how much she really wanted to.

"Miss Granger, if you'll follow me I have much I need to discuss with you." The formal tone and wording normally wouldn't have led to the light blush Hermione felt as she followed her teacher but after this morning it was impossible to imagine things going such a way.

"What's going on?" She entered the room to find the desks moving in the classroom one desk which she assume was for her.

"You'll be taking your final exam for me. I'll be speaking to your other teacher giving them and you the same options for them. You will no long my a student to me but I will need you to help teach my classes the rest of the year with my notes."

"Really does that mean we can.." She pauses as she not sure if she should ask.

"Be together yes, secretly for now one day though it will be ok. I am not sure when." Hermione nods understanding right away. Her stomach is flipping happy knowing Minerva isn't shutting her out again. All she wants to do is kiss her crazy so she does. Deeply and passionately if not wildly. Pulling back she blushed lightly feeling her emotions have gotten the best of her. All to soon the blackness in Minerva's eyes faded as they both took control again.

"So where do I start with the tests?" Hermione asks pulling her wand out. Minerva watches Hermione move gracefully only to realize she has yet to tell her what to do. The single desk in the room said something to Minerva. It sent goosebumps down her arms. This younger form did react much more to the rising tension. The desk stood alone begging her to give.

"You can start with.." 'Bending over the desk' Minerva's thought. "The desk." She finished quickly, she couldn't cave. So she watched for Hermione scribble on her scrolls for more than an hour. Theories of transfiguration, complications of high leveled transfigurations, and process of performing. Minerva knew there was no struggle in any of these areas and yet her body shook nervously. I wasn't because of hermione's possible failure no it was the thought of what she was going to do after Hermione finished.

So when the quill Hermione held quietly tapped on her desk Minerva stood up from her desk. She held herself best she could as she would have before the transformation. Looming over the desk as she was quite tall even at eighteen Hermione sat in she waited for her next text. I flicked my wrist causing the pages written to vanish in the blink of an eye. I requested for Hermione to stand after which I spun her around then pushed her against the desk. Her gasps led me deeper into the thrill.

"Min-" Hermione started only to be cut off by Minerva's hands on her breasts one hand just in the school robes.

Have you ever been with a boy Hermione?" Hermione's brain stuttered at this as she tried to think. One she almost slept with victor but saw the 'piece' and declined quickly and retreated to her rooms. So she shook her head and answered almost. "You can transfigure anything easily how about you transfigure my anatomy and allow me to feel you fully." Minerva purred in her ears wrestling the urge to do it herself. She knew now Hermione was unbroken and that meant she had to be taken delicately.

"H-how would I? Min I don't know if I like that anatomy.." She sounded defeated but Minerva further explained anyways.

"It's not really the whole anatomy dear just and enlarge clitoris spell so it's like a strap-on from muggle world but easier." Minerva chuckled thrusting her hips forward her front grinding into hermione's rear making both women moan. Minerva's wild younger side was certainly becoming addictive. A faint whisper of the spell was all Hermione needed for her to raise her wand with great want. Minerva held her hand in a hover over hermione's showing her the movements. The spell sent her in a burning pain down in her nether regions but she was unsurprised at the marvelous finished product. Just like everything else Hermione did this was no exception. "You'll certainly get and outstanding for this my love."

Wether the gasp was at the words of the feeling of her new hard extension up against her butt Minerva didn't didn't know. Her previously lost hormones were not being very good to her well trained sense of respect to a woman's body. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself together for Hermione. Hermione deserved more then a teenage sex driven act.

"I'm sorry my love I haven't felt this way before and being eighteen again.. Is it to much to soon?" Hermione shook her head, turned herself around, and did a small movement to sit on the desk. Minerva couldn't agree more with the new position it was fitting and with were her extension set now, between hermione's legs against the dampness of her panties, she couldn't ask for more.

"It's okay min it's really hard to control myself too. I want you to be the one to do that, this, please." It suddenly doesn't fell so nerve wrecking. Which helps Minerva have the strength to pull back knowing She's pulling Hermione's undergarments down before disrobing as well. Her enlarged clitoris throbs at the sight of hermione's skirt hiked up and her bare sex glistening. minerva can't help but to rub herself on the outside until her lover's folds part so smoothly. Hermione groans dying to start. So she eases her enlarged clit into her and waits for her to accommodate the tip then the first three inches. After which Minerva push at the barrier and feel it burst to which Hermione gives a whimper. It doesn't take long for her walls to relax again allowing Minerva to start moving in and out slowly.

The first few pumps and Hermione is breathless. The sensation in her lower abdomen starts to strengthen. Eventually Minerva is leaning in with her thrusts and removing Hermione's other clothes. Determined to have her breasts in her mouth at the same time as fucking her pussy. As expected Hermione moans so loud when a hard nipple is taken into Minerva's mouth.

Hermione's hips start rocking, picking up speed, legs wrap tighter around Minerva's waist, and hands grasp at the table and ebony hair. Minerva took her time though switching nipples and by giving quick strokes in and as slowly as she can pulling out. Even with Hermione's uncontrollable hips movements it seemed to be working. Hermione tossed her head back rolled it side to side coming undone from the teasing. When Minerva finally gave her what she wanted and picked up speed her back arched off the desk. The fluids rushed around the enlarged clit feeling as if a millions tongues were swiping at it.

Just then Minerva lost herself. Thrusts grew sporadic, faster, and deeper. Hermione clung to Minerva as a second climax for her neared. The sound of panting and moans filled Hermione's ears telling her that Minerva had to be close. All the things she knew and nothing could tell her how to make her lover cum. It Minerva was right there but had still yet to come her first time. She didn't want to cum again until Minerva was doing it with her.

She leaned up buried herself in Minerva's arms and neck thinking it might help the movement. At the very least it are it harder for her. The enlarged clitoris was now hitting a spot that Hermione didn't even know felt so good until now. She gasped with each thrust and bit down on Minerva's neck to ground herself. Once she did Minerva began to shake a cried out in pleasure. The sound alone told Hermione to let go but the final thrust did it. She came hard around the extension causing Minerva to whimper out a second herself. The two sat there catching their breath. Minerva gradually got back to normal and eased herself out of Hermione bewaring the soreness that would be there now without the excitement to dull it.

"You my dear did outstanding with your live transfiguration exam portion." Minerva purred once she was just holding Hermione in her arms. "I'll just review the written part and send off my results to the ministry."

"That's really all you wanted me to do for the exam. Professor you're so naughty." She teased.

"Hush you. I'm just getting use to being eighteen again and actually with someone."

"So we are dating. I suppose you're right being this age and in love can really make us doing unimaginable things." Her choice of words didn't go unnoticed by Minerva like it had Hermione. Minerva smiled as she said.

"I never felt love like this either so I'm lucky it's with you." Hermione looked shocked but kissed Minerva anyways in agreement.

"And I with you. I can't believe this is real. I hope I don't wake up in the morning and it was all just a dream." Worry laced her voice but Minerva took her up by the hand and dressed them quickly with magic before walking with her over to the door.

"Then why don't I prove to you this is just the beginning and we have all night. I'll make you pass out and still be there making love to you when you wake." A wicked grin reached Hermione's eyes just before being pulled out into the now empty halls. Tomorrow they would be starting a whole new way of things but tonight would be repeats all night long if Minerva had anything to say about it. Not the Hermione was complaining as she found herself pressed into the mattress in Minerva's room. A potion Minerva gave her helped with the ache of breaking her hymen which she was told would also stall the immediate effect until tomorrow.

* * *

**reviews please. See what I did? Well if you didn't like I'm sorry and I'm sorry if it's got mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Time magic**

***disclaimer* I don't own any of Harry potter or characters **

**So I decided I wanted to continue but I hope to write a few chapters before posting. Here hoping I get them up and you are happy with them when I do start with this one the third chapter.**

**this is mainly just to get part of the story started seeing as the other two chapters hardly had story potential to them. **

* * *

After quite the morning shock Minerva had explained to her students that a magical mishap of some kind had altered her age, her appearance, and even though it had that did not mean she was not still the head mistress of the school. In her head she knew if she had been a hair younger the school might not eve have had a choice. As a magical school Hogwarts choose or supported it's heads but if say Minerva was 17 instead of 18 then well the Hogwarts would have no choice but to see her as a minor. Be that as it may she was not and she was determined to stay in control of her students.

With a charm or two her voice was fixed to her older more stern one and her hight was more or less adjusted by higher heels. Not that Minerva took much interest in them before now. It was better to tower over her students than for them to feel less threatened by her size. Or her tone. Things between Minerva and Hermione went a little differently than they had expected. Actually it was a lot different from what Hermione had imagined from the moment they slept together the first time.

Minerva turned distant from her and often tried to be busy when she came around and Hermione was understand to a point. The last straw was when she realized there study sessions, tea time, or a game of chess which had become a common thing was canceled. An so Hermione took it upon herself to fix this as soon as possible. She sat outside Minerva's door. She knew even if she was busy in the headmasters office she would have to come to her room eventually.

"Her-Miss Granger what are you doing at and hour past bed time at my private rooms." She tried to sound so professional which only stung a little because Hermione noticed her first almost word to her.

"Well Minerva I was under the impression that we started something between us. I thought we were finally going to stop denying ourselves the feeling of being close to each other." No matter how had Hermione tried her voice still shook in fear of Minerva turning her down once more. Unlike last time there would be nothing to help alter the course of that choice. It was her choice to make even if it broke Hermione's heart.

"Impression or not we should not continue until the term is up. We cannot affo-" Minerva starts only to be cut off with Hermione's lips. They sent her reeling with confusion and shock.

"Shut up Minerva, just kiss me." There was nothing she wanted to do more having fought the urge for days now. So she caved and their lips fought, they caressed, and they grew hungry for more. It was Minerva that pull Hermione inside for which she knew meant that Minerva wouldn't back out again. No body could force her to do anything especially a student like Hermione.

At least that's what she thought but after a night of cuddles and spooning together to get sleep that had been deprived by there time apart Minerva had turned cold again in the morning. It was nice to see she hadn't left without a goodbye but when Hermione woke she had hoped to feel her lovers arms still.

"Min, what's going on. Last night you brought me in here. You're not one to change your mind so lightly." Hermione was truly hurt now. Was she not good enough to be more than a bed warmer? Was she embarrassed by her?

"Don't you get it you make me like that. I'm weak in my resolves when you look at me let alone kiss me like you did last night. I can't say no to you but I have to for you. If anyone found out I'd never forgive myself if you lost you chances at graduating this year." Minerva was breathless in the end. She was breaking her own heart and trying not to cry while doing it. Even if Hermione wasn't her student anymore she was still a student until the board approved her for early graduation. Her test were bound to be all top of the classes but the way the students looked at her own physical change made Minerva worry how they would look at this type of change as well.

"No! Don't you get it Minerva, I don't care. I mean I do but I don't care if I get caught unless it hurts you. Im part of the reason your like this and if you really don't want to be like this I'll do everything I can to fix it but... But I really like you and little reticule isn't going to make me stop." Minerva knew it was the truth and if she was honest with herself she didn't wasn't to go back if it meant Hermione couldn't be there in her arms. Taking a step forward she realizes she really does like Hermione and can't let go that easily. She can only imagine the doubt that is building up.

"You're right." And both women know Hermione's heart jumps hoping for the best. "I just haven't ever felt this way and I'm scared it will end badly if everyone finds out." Minerva steps closer a lot closer than Hermione expected. Catching her breath when Minerva's hands pull her in and kisses her again. This time Minerva feels less heart break and more healing as she lets it's happen and let's herself enjoy it. She felt terrified giving in again knowing she just couldn't hold out any longer. "I.. I love you Hermione I have for since you left last year and I'm scared they won't see this as it is and accuse me for doing this to myself on purpose...to be with you."

"They can't not without proof. Min I love you too for a long time so please tell me what you want to do ad we will do it." They press their foreheads together not sure where the next minutes will leave them but wanting to be as close as they can just in case. It all on Minerva, it's her choice, and she knows what's easier and what she wants. Taking a deep breathe she says.

"I want this, nothing else will do anymore. This was an accident but now that it's happened I can't say I don't wish for it to stay." In that moment everything I gone from thought as it's just them. It's just them and there open hearts. Hermione grows weak in the knees and Minerva strong arms are there to hold her up. Standing her straight she find tears of joy on her love face and she bends down to kiss them away.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**let me know about the last two chapters and what you think should happen and I'll write it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time magic**

***disclaimer* I don't own any of Harry potter or characters**

**its a few chapters I suppose but you let me know if I should continue or not. I have a main story I'm working on and so this will be little by little I think but regular. **

* * *

It did not take long before everyone knew how hard Hermione was trying to graduate early by taking her exams early. Everyone asked her why she was trying so hard and what was her answer, that she didn't want to miss a chance to be with someone because of boundaries. This lead to a many of more questions all of which she refused to answer just yet. Until the day she received word that she was free of school rules she would allow her one response to sink in and prepare others for what she really meant.

Some thought that she had a secret lover that she ran into during her year on the run, some said it was the distance from Ron Weasley, and others said it wasn't anyone, that the smartest one of The Golden Trio wanted to be better than everyone and finish first. Hermione and Minerva both laughed at the notion because it was utterly true to their nature but simply not the case today.

It was just over a week still till finals and graduation when Hermione got the news by owl after Minerva had by the one of minister's education council Minerva sought Hermione out which led to a passionate embrace in the library. Of course the books calmed Hermione and helped her with her doubt in herself passing the exams. The library was busy that day though not in the section Minerva had found her lover. The muggle section, generally used for muggle studies or to help half-bloods to feel something normal was around.

"What did you tell them I did for the hands on part of the test?" Hermione asked quite seriously with no pun intended. Minerva's inner mind chuckled still.

"The truth of course." Her eyes widen. If it was possible Minerva would have lead her on but she could see the panic in her eyes. It was torture to play with her so she just didn't. "Well they will think that it is nothing more than the truth. You simply preformed a desk in a wooden sparrow having full motion functions." Minerva knew that Hermione was skilled enough for such a feat and didn't worry in the slighted when she had written it down.

"Really oh good least that is something I could do and not something beyond my ability. Though you would know what I'm capable of would you." It wasn't a question more like a tease that caused Minerva to blush and look around for peering eyes or ears. At this Hermione did as well but smirked as there was none and yet Minerva was still very shy, too shy to answer.

"Yes well you are now a non student and though I'm sure you have much to run off and do with your freedom you may stay until the other students go as well."

"Mm and what ever shall I do with my free time." Minerva's mind shouts 'me' but her lips stay hard pressed urging some self control. Something which Hermione had yet to stop enjoying the lack of. "I suppose I could think of something.. Or someone." She purred against Minerva's lips. Minerva moaned at the words into her mouth realizing that a week was going to be so much free time and to little them time.

Much later on after Hermione had made a trip back to the Gryffindor dormitory to celebrate with Ginny and a few friends Minerva was settled in her small reading chair by the fire. She was done expecting visitor for the night, Flitwick being her last. Coming by her rooms for the hundredth to speak about what he had found that morning barely a week ago. A lecture was not needed and certainly not warranted. If it was anyone else it would be herself doing the lecture but she was the Head Mistress for a reason and no one under her would question her right mind.

It was Flitwick though and in the end she gave him a moment, just a moment before explaining that they were not in any danger as of today due to Hermione being graduted early. The truth was Minerva wished she had done it sooner, Hermione's exams that is. Hermione would have done well no matter what day Minerva had asked her to do them. So he grumbled and he made her feel very guilty but Minerva was built for keeping strong in the face of ridicule not that Flitwick would ever seriously attempt to.

She wasn't light when it was her turn to speak as she told him a number of things that lead to a stuttering self dismissal. She did not feel the need to correct her actions after she clarified that if she was to date a now former student and he had a problem with it she would be forced to judge his relationship with a now former teacher. Due to last year's war leaving his girlfriend injured he had been taking leave more often on the weekends. She had allowed having known the two were dating for almost two years before. It was a low key kind of thing, never spoken off, and never used until now for Minerva's own use.

In slight of her manipulation she eased up on her long time friend giving him and out of the conversation. He took it and now she could breathe again. She could sit and enjoy her copy of weathering heights in silence to keep her mind from her teenage girlfriend celebrating away her night. She must have read the same lines twenty times before a knock drew her attention. It wasn't like her to get late night visits so she thought she'd better get it I case it was an emergency.

"Ah there is my beautiful queen." It was Hermione and Minerva was speechless never having expecting a drunk Hermione at her door.

"How much have you had to drink dear?"

"None!" Minerva held a stare. "Two, yeah two, well maybe three, or four." She mumbled stumbling inside Minerva's courters and landing in her arms. Thankfully Minerva saw the clumsiness coming and caught her in time.

"I think you need a potion. Sit." She demanded and Hermione tightly pressed her lips together but took the seat anyways. "Why are you here instead of with your friends." She giggled and Minerva felt this was going to be very not funny.

"The girls kept asking me why I finished early, they wouldn't stop asking, I decided I'd tell them I really wanted someone to see me now that I was graduated. I told them I was going to find you. Well I didn't say it was you but I still left." She gasped and jumped up only to bob in place. "do you think they could have followed me? It was a trick. Oh what will I do Minerva will kill me."

"I most certainly would not but it was quite foolish of you to come to me after declaring such a thing and in a drunk state no less. But none the less we shall deal with this as we can and you will be sobering up now. Bottoms up." Hermione takes the glass and drinks all three mouthfuls before finishing it. Mock gagging at the after taste Hermione's face paled and scrunched up in time to hold in her vomit until a basin was summoned for her. She projected what seemed like all the alcohol in her system. Way more than three drinks. Minerva covered her nose but decided soothing circles was best. Hermione look up with a meek smile.

"Wow that works fast." If you knew Hermione like Minerva did you could see the gear working trying to piece together the potion. Minerva lead her to a chair to let her gain some energy after all that expelling of alcohol. She kneeled beside the chair at Hermione's feet, something that before would have been impossible. Her eyes waited for Hermione's to search for hers. The way they connected when they held that gaze felt so youthful so lovely. Minerva still felt like an old soul but the way Hermione made her feel with just a look was just the opposite.

"Hermione tell me can you remember what you did while drinking, do the others know your here." With a bit to her lip she nodded and Minerva hung her head unsure what to do next. Just as Minerva went to respond she heard a sniff and watched as a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"I specifically said I was going to make sure the person I graduated early for knew I was available now.. I mean who wouldn't get that. I think they know it's a teacher.. But your not a teacher, Your younger, and you said you want this. Please don't push me away for this I'm sorry."

"Shush shush it's okay you're right and I swear if anyone asked or found out I would admit while in this form I can't help but feel attracted to you. You and I both know that not entirely true but it's what is best." Hermione nods and Minerva takes her in her arms and takes her to bed. "Let's sleep." With a kiss to her forehead they lay down for the night. The moment Minerva's head hit the pillow and Hermione rested on top of her chest rest found her easy.

* * *

**reviews please. **

**I like reviews and I kinda need them to keep this going. I don't like that I have almost nothing on the chapters I have. But please enjoy anyways. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Time magic**

***disclaimer* I don't own any of Harry potter or characters**

**just a touch of smut at the end of this chapter but mostly it's just a chapter that shows how hard it is for younger Minerva to keep her hands to herself with Hermione around. Why? I hope you like it and after this chapter I'll be moving on to something more serious with the plot. **

**How about Ron? Ginny? What will her friends in or out of school have to say when they find out.**

**oh and sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have a main story I'm working on. I do love this story though just need some reviews to guide me to my next chapter sometimes. **

* * *

The morning after Minerva found herself still draped in the young and full body of Hermione. Somehow she managed to find the time without waking Hermione. It was then she realized that it was getting to be close to breakfast time. She had yet to get ready and Hermione had yet to make it back to her dorm. That when it hit her that technically Hermione couldn't stay in the dorm or she could but it was obvious she didn't want to if she came to her room the past few night anyways,

It was probably best to ask to make sure than to assume. Minerva watched her lover sleep while she prepared a potion for that sure to be hangover pain and headache after drinking the moment hermione started waking though Minerva wasn't even done make her potion. Sadly it just wasn't something she ever had on hand. So she prepared for the worst, the worst never came as hermione rolled out of bed and ever so casually walks over kiss Minerva on the cheek no question what she's making and then saunters in to the bath room as if nothing happened at all. Minerva is floored not sure if the love of her life is just that good at coving pain or if she that impenetrable to alcohol.

Leaving the potion brewing she follows hermione to see for herself how well Hermione is doing when enters steam is coming from the shower and Minerva can see through it Hermione's wet body. Minerva begins stuttering.

"What? Minerva what is it?"

"You were drunk last night, how are you not...hungover?"

"Oh I drank water all night. You know I would never do something without doing it right. I even made sure I didn't drink anything other than one liquor." But that didn't make since to Minerva because hermione was really really drunk.

"But what about last night, do you remember?" Hermione suddenly was out from under the hot water and her wet finger grasped Minerva's morning gown. The moister seeping right through to her Hardened nipples. Oh to be young again! Minerva could not resist the moment. The gown was drawn up and even though she knew the potion would boil dry and the breakfast would have to start without her she dove under the water and pressed hermione right against the shower wall. Her hands touched everywhere. Suddenly that sexy sweet girlfriend of hers changed games worming herself away.

"No no you and I have to make sure you're being a good headmistress. That means no being late again..Help me wash." She wasn't asking, hermione turned her back toward Minerva, and expected her to take the sponge and wash her back for her. That was not the plan this morning and it certainly wasn't now that hermione teased her into the shower. Gently though Minerva took the sponge, rung it out, and lathered Hermione's back. Worked to her sides and her front. Hermione thought she was getting a good treat but she didn't expect Minerva to use said cleaning sponge to rub her most sensitive area. She gasped and hoped Minerva wouldn't keep on. If anything now was the best time for hermione since she woke up from a sexy sexy dream and was now in a hot shower with woman from sexy sexy dream. The only catch was she was certain that if she caused this to happen an Minerva was late she would hear endlessly about how she was a bad influence on Minerva.

Her head lulled back and rolled in Minerva's shoulder. Now Minerva knew the effect she was having there was no holding back. Her efforts furthered and hermione melted into Minerva's strong hold as the sponge no longer was between her legs but now her lovers hand cupped her.

"Please min I don't wanna make you late." Hermione groaned still not receiving a response. "Minerva!" Emerald eyes snapped to Hermiones."Go get ready. I will not be late on my own first day to cover class." That really go her attention because she must have forgotten. Today was going to be on long day for Hermione. Minerva practically pouted before putting the sponge down from Hermione's flesh and onto her own to clean up properly.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I can't believe how easy it is for me to get distacted." Hermione foreigned offense until Minerva fixed her statement. "I just can't believe this is what I felt like ages ago but back then I had better control because I didn't like anybody. It's impossible keep my hands to myself with you. It's a crazy feeling, it's wonderful, and I love it Mo gradh." Hermione knew that one sort of Minerva said it enough durning climax but never like this.

"What does Mo gradh mean?" She said stepping out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel.

"Means my love, why?" She slipped under the water and her body glistened so smooth and wet. It was distracting to Hermione as Hermione was to Minerva.

"You say it a lot I thought I should know what you say about me while climaxing," Hermione teased then blushed with Minerva at the memories. Remembering the times Hermione held Minerva on the edge for ten minutes just to thrust faster the last moments just to feel Minerva writhing beneath. Hermione hitting that spot that made Minerva's strong walls clench around her fingers, suck her in further, and slowly allow her cum ooze out just before everything left came squirting. Each time Hermione would here Minerva calling out many things in her Scottish Gealic tongue.

"oh I do? Well I suppose I do have a hard time controlling what I say when your fingers are inside me." She teased back. Hermione turned to hid her darkened eyes deciding it was best to stop now. She had to get dressed still and once she had Minerva was done rinsing and getting ready too. Before they emerged from the room they kissed and walked briskly to the great hall. Hermione sat at the griffindor table while Minerva was already talking to her staff. They entered mere minutes apart but everyone still stared at the two. Hermione knew her friends were because they wanted to know where she had gone last night. Others that didn't know looked at the young stunning Minerva still shocked at the difference. Most of the boys stared at her like a hungry lion or any other great beast. It was only five minutes into breakfast Hermione could feel Minerva right behind her.

"Hermione I've spoken to the staff and though it's unorthodox we ask that you join us at the table while I inform the students." Hermione swallowed hard and looked around her to find wide eyes. Gently placing her silverware down she spun on the bench and followed Minerva leaving her food behind. Right between Minerva and flitwick was her empty chair she guessed. Sitting down she held her breath and listened to the whispers that started up die down as Minerva spoke above them.

"Good morning students I have a change in your classes if you take transfiguration. The ministry has agreed that Hermione as my predecessor shall be allowed to cover your classes and exams while I am to solely focus on the school and the duties that come with my position." Not many objected because well who would complain about what appeared to be like and easy final week of classes and exams. To bad for them she did not have plans on being to easy. Minerva motioned for her to give a few words if she wanted.

"I might be covering for professor Mcgonagall I will not let anything escape my attention. So do not attempt to try to cheat on the remaining class work or the exams coming up." And with that Hermione sat and waited for her girlfriend to sit beside her so she might feel a little better with a entire school of eyes trained on her. Especially those who may or may not have already guessed where she had been last night.

* * *

**reviews please**

**There you go and shortly I'll be working in who and how they react when they find out. Still working on my main story so I'm sorry it takes a few days between chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Time magic**

***disclaimer* I don't own any of Harry potter or characters**

**this is a small chapter I think and that just so I can give you an idea the relationships happening between the others in Hermione's life. I don't want to much smut when I'm throwing a plot in so give me some time. **

* * *

Classes have finished and the completed tests have been sent to the ministry for results to be sent back before the final day. The students had a last breakfast before heading down to the train and the seventh year students all had all their results that morning. Most included certificates while others meant they didn't high enough on the exams to qualify for much more than minority jobs in the wizard in the world.

Hermione's came back her first day substitute teaching and her papers pretty much said she could do anything she wanted, she was doing it and so she sent word to the ministry she would be taking up the teaching post Minerva offered and if anything came to mind for a side she would let them know. She wouldn't but it didn't matter as so far she didn't have anything else in mind.

The only thing she had in mind was the fact her lover and former teacher had invited her to join her for the summer. She had no where else to go and so she excepted. Her parents were happy in Australia even when she had gone to find them over the summer the year before. She didn't have a way to help them get there home back or anything so they choose to stay and if she could visit she would. But to the wizard in world it wasn't a common place to go an so there were limitations with fast travel.

Going to Minerva's though wasn't out of needs no because if she needed she would go to The Burrow or Grimmald place. Even Harry had moved been holding up two places his parents place in Godric Hollow and Grimmald place. None of those places though were where she wanted to be. Minerva lived in the highlands of Scotland. Very beautiful if she could even find the words to decribe the way the green of the land looked, how the sounds of the language was like something of old age and powerful, or the way the lands it's self gave off a dream like feeling. It was so serene it took her mind off the million things she had on her mind just before Minerva had swept her up with a portkey.

First of those things had been how Ginny was headed home after not speaking to her for a week. After not telling her how she felt about Minerva and herself being together. She just wouldn't say but it's not like she looked pissed or angry for Ron. No she just wouldn't talk. A calm collected attitude that told Hermione nothing of Ginny's intentions when she went home. If she would have letters or howlers greeting her the next morning. If Ron might try to find her and yell at her for forget about him.

Honestly it was kisses that well hadn't meant much after things had settled down. She wanted to feel like her last moments would be with someone just as she wasn't sure over the year we were on the run if it would be my last day. Sure she wanted to be with him when she thought she was jealous of him and lavender but the more they got closer the more Hermione realized she didn't like him the same he liked her and not nearly as much as she love Minerva. Who would have thought Minerva would ever be a possibility Hermione certainly only dreamed of it and that wasn't good enough so she used Ron.

Hermione didn't mean to and maybe they would understand that. It's not like Hermione had written Ron back ever on the topic of them. She avoided it and Harry never forced her to but now Ginny could tell Ron she had moved on. Which would lead to Ron losing himself in that famous Weasley rage. The trip was really a good way to forget that possibility happening but they both knew it would still be there when they got back to London.

until then Minerva was trying to distract her. It really wasn't that hard as we landed in a field of green and hills. Immediately everything faded 's slim fingers laced with Hermione's and pulled her along to the big mansion in the distance of the field. The Scotland colors catch hermione's eyes and she feels her heart flutter as minerva truly does look marvelous with the sight of her family home. Everyone had always said minerva was one of the McGonagall's most goergous women and she really was. Now Hermione had her all to herself.

The mansion looked wonderful but it was more than like that they both would want to wait till the next morning to have a tour. It was accurate enough because as soon as Minerva opened the doors Minerva made sure the luggage was upstairs and that the first room they went in was hers.

"Can we just sleep Hermione? It's been a long day and I just want to sleep next to you." Hermione nodded because she understood.

"Of course Min, I would be happy to hold you." Minerva unclasped her her gown and the altered professor robes that fell to the floor. The exposed fair milky skin made Hermione bite her lip. It was still a special thing to see Minerva as young as she is now. Quite a few times Hermione had to tell herself that the woman before her was still the same stunning woman she loved as and older woman. It was a gift one that aeverytime she got to look at the love of her life like this it was so hard to not give into the urge to touch. Before she knew it though Minerva was in dressing her.

"I think it would be much better if you slept naked with me too my love."

"Right. I hope you don't mind me being here. I know it's a lot. I mean no one has been here in over 30 years" Minerva silences her further nervous induced ramblings with a kiss and pulling her into bed. She loved the way her skin felt against Hermione's, like the aged skin would have felt rough and her younger self fit next to her love perfectly.

"You are not just anybody. An tomorrow you will see everyone will like you." They rolled to there sides and spooned closely to stay warm and until the moment sleep came Hermione wondered exactly who everyone was because the mansion sure seemed empty when they arrived.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I hope you don't mind this and actually find it helpful. As I pointed out Ron and Hermione did date but Hermione thought it didn't work out because she realized she was in love with Minerva. Ginny has probably figured out Hermione's seeing Minerva and is mad or she's mad over something else. Hermione has been worrying about what them and everyone else is going to say when the news gets out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**sorry about the wait it's kinda like I really want to get these chapters I'm writing right. I hope you all like my characters outside of hogworts reactions. I don't know why I added the magical creatures I did but I did. **

* * *

When Minerva said everybody she meant everyone. Hermione didn't know that meant everyone was portraits. Along with the tour there was the meet and greetings of every member in her long and extended family all of which were portraits. Everyone had something to say about the change in her age and appearance. Many though were more interested in tales of their pasts. They all had more honor than anyone and loved to tell there war stories or so to speak. So had actually caught up in how they had harsh trails in there day.

Hermione couldn't stop chuckling when one of Minerva's uncles went on to say the McGonagalls did not find themselves obsessed enough with appearance that they magic their youth back. One sharp look though from Minerva and she shuts up. She goes to explain and her very concerned uncle begins rambling again. For the first time ever Hermione was witness to Minerva cringing while being yelled at. As amusing as it was she couldn't just stand there and watch laughing because it was adorable to see the young side of Minerva. So she stepped beside minerva an exclaimed loudly over to Scottish man.

"It was my fault!" the grouchy looking man turned slack jaw. "I kissed her an she lost control of her wandless magic while planning to use a time turner. It changed her, it's not just her appearance."

"Hermione don't-"

"You kissed her? What is this thing you call a time turner, does it do something with time you say?" It was then she remembered he wasnt an uncle he was a great uncle and one that didn't seem up to date like the other's explanation ceased and Minerva was once again receiving a verbal lashing. Her eyes found Hermione's and she caved to those sad eyes. Hermione dragged Minerva from the room. They laughed while running down the hall like teenagers running from being in trouble but knew they could get away with it.

The more they ran down the stairs the more Hermione realize that she was longer guiding Minerva by the arm, Minerva had her by the arm. Minerva was taking Hermione some where and the thought of a secret romantic place really had her heart jumping in her throat.

"where are you taking me?" They rounded the last floor of stairs and she taking Hermione outside. Hermione supposed that meant the tour inside is over and the one for outside is beginning. The running stops once they hit grass where minerva was overly happy and laughing. Taking a few slow gasping breaths when she realizes Hermione doesn't get it so she tries to explain.

"I haven't ran in that house ever. Not as a kid because I would have been scolded by mother and when I had the chance I was to old for childish things or to old to run so carelessly" brown finds green creating a spark that makes both women take a step closer. Hermione can't believe how much Minerva gets to do over. She is just glad to be able to see it. Minerva though knows all this is only possible because of Hermione and she wants to show her everything to prove it to her that she makes her a different person.

No matter what age Minerva loved the far meadow of the lands an so she took Hermione hand in hers kissed the knuckles then lead the way without another word until they reached it. Their have been many magical creatures Hermione has seen but this was not one. She gasped surprised to see fairies hovering over the water in such a rhythm it looked as if they were dancing. Minerva answers the soundless questions.

"They are water fairies. They only talked to me when I was younger. When I was around this age too but when the war came and I had to fight I came back for comfort and I couldn't hear them. They played in the water which did help but I felt broken that I couldn't hear them anymore. They do look quite amazing still." They did and though neither one could hear them as a select few fluttered to see Minerva appearing to have been a long time. Hermione watched as the flutter of there wings sounded hard the more they tugged at Minerva's robes pulling her in the direction of her own meadow. Into in fact. After realizing it was with little to no struggle from Minerva Hermione began laughing as the young spirited woman allowed herself to be dragged to waist depth into the water.

By the time Hermione decided to help transfigure the robes into a swim suit Minerva was almost entirely wet from the fairies making a water show to celebrate. Not being invited in didn't bother Hermione though because just watching Minerva smile at them was all that mattered. She was so happy watching she almost didn't notice the smallest of the bunch just in front of her but there it was shy and just barely making any sound at all. It watched Hermione closely as if something was off about her.

"Hi little one don't you know Minerva too. She must not come by often." The magical creature shook its head and quickly flinted away. "Must be to shy to stay." Hermione muttered. Once Minerva had come back to Hermione's side she couldn't stop staring. Milky skin that she hadn't touched in what felt like forever was right there in front of her dripping wet.

"Dear if you don't stop staring like that this won't be the purest place for the fairies to be." Minerva says making Hermione blush and force her eyes away. "They love this place because it's to far from people but has high levels of magic, ancient magic that they live off of. My family has left them in peace for centuries but it was them that came to me when I was a kid."

"Why?" Hermione asked curious what had made them find interest in Minerva above others in her family.

"I was the first in my family to hear their music. The noise there wings make. There's no explanation just that I could."

"They welcome you here even though you can't hear them anymore though?"

"Yes I mean I know the secrets they shared with me they will always welcome me as long as to keep them protected. I have for some time even with the wars that have come and gone with dark wizards." Minerva explained and it made complete sense why they trusted her. She was strong willed and passionate about her duties.

-MM/HG-

Once the fairies left us alone we sat at the edge of the water quietly. Holding hands and listening to the leaves blowing in the wind the two found peace and for the first time ever let it sink in. That is until a commotion draw there attention two owls neck an neck with each other squawking flying straight in their direction. One looked as if it was Harry's new owl but even Hermione couldn't be sure. The other though was distinctly one of the Weasley's owls. Honestly Hermione had expected this but not today. Minerva looks Hermione in the eye and they both had the same thought.

as the birds got so close they flailed wilding failing to notice the two were charming them to slow down and lower like they wanted them to so they could each land on an arm without disturbing the meadows peace. The moment Minerva saw the red envelope attached to the Weasley's owl she cast a bubble charm around it to muffle the screaming of Ronald's voice that persisted.

**_Hermione,_**

**_ I can not believe you weren't in the train. Actually I can you have been avoiding me all year by going back to school then Ginny says you found someone else. Would have been bloody well nice to hear it from you. I was a git to think you finally realized we are meant to be. Now I have to tell mum why there is no more planning our life. She was hoping for a wedding you know. How could you do this to me? First I lose Fred and now you. You are a cruel and heartless bookworm. _**

**_Where are you I demand to know?!_**

Minerva searched Hermione's eyes for any sign or truth or not. Hermione swore that she has been telling him since day one back at school she didn't feel that way about him and Minerva believed it. Ronald was always slow in important matters a relationship being just as common. Meanwhile Harry's owl waited twitching with every rise in the howler. Once the howler crumbled into ashes Hermione blinked away a few tears before taking up the next letter. Harry couldn't have anything worse than Ron to say.

**_Hermione, _**

**_Its Harry and Ginny. We want you to know we tried to stop Ron from sending you his howler. Truthfully We haven't told him that you're with Minerva. I knew the moment Ginny said you wasn't on the train. Well I knew a while ago.. My map you know. Anyways we both think you need to do what makes you happy. I'd send a letter back to Ron though and spend time away till he cools down. Hope your happy. _**

**_Lots of Love _**

**_Harry and Ginny _**

**_P.S. Minerva don't hurt my only sister._**

Minerva could have sworn she had heard the last or that damn map years ago, that all it's mischief was done with. No pun intended but at this revelation that potter knew about them was just scary as much as wondering how Hermione was taking the news. Surprisingly Hermione was not as hurt by Ron's letter dues to Harry's but she was still sad that one of her best friends were now extremely mad at her due to his own misunderstandings and her lack of respect as she said to let him down until he got it. In the end Minerva took them back inside and told her to write the three back and make sure she tell Ron it's been over between them.

"We kissed a few times, it was because we were on the run I didn't want to be alone and neither did they." she explains to Minerva once the two were laying down again. It was mid day after lunch and letters had been sent. "I wanted us to work as a team, even still Ron left so I didn't see a point in allowing it to continue. Then we were in the chamber of secrets thinking we were about to die I didn't want him to die alone wanting to be with me."

"you don't owe me an explaination dear I get it you are to kind when it come to them. You were allowed to do as you wanted because we were not dating either." Minerva caressed her cheek before soundly kissing her. Taking control and drive her tongue deep into Hermione's mouth massaging her tongue. Hermione's eyes rolled back, a moan escaped her, and Minerva was taking it further at the sound of it.

Straddling Hermione without thinking the two fell into a dance. Clothes came off landing anywhere but the bed. kisses and touches in all the right places made the two need to stop the teasing. So Hermione entered Minerva causing her to gasp at the intrusion of two slim fingers. Not giving her time to recover and regain her ground she flipped them over. The soft sheets and pillows pressed around Minerva. It made her the center of attention. Her ebony hair that splayed across the pillow was sexy and the way her emerald eyes sparkling just before rolling back with the increased speed and pressure of Hermione's thrusts was hot.

Milky fingers griping the dark green sheets as Hermione watched her lover lose control beneath her because she was sucking and licking her nipples while making Minerva's walls already clench tight around her fingers. She adds another finger and hears Minerva cry out. The sound plus the sounds from down there have her wondering what she tastes like tonight if it's different every time. An so she moves down leaving wet kisses as she does until her lips find her clit and drags it between her teeth gently. Soothes it with her tongue an then brings Minerva right over the edge by eating her out while fingering her.

The plessure is so good Minerva can't keep her hips still so she hooks her leg behind Hermione's thrusting arm holds it buried inside her and begins riding her fingers while Hermione focuses on her clit. Hermione realizes this and follows along curling her fingers just right and picking up speed on her licking and sucking. Minerva is constantly crying out and so close to cumming Hermione is about to explode herself at the anticipation.

Minervas hip still and rise one last time before Hermione ends up coated in juices. Both women feel themselves orgasm. Minerva can't for the life of her remember if she ever squirted before or if Hermione just has the kind of power over her. Hermione releases the clit and cleans up the mess before her. Pulling her fingers out slowly she feels more coming out and quickly drinks it up.

Slowly they are back to passionate kissing and caressing telling each other they love each other with touches. Minerva finally pulls back and raises and eyebrow at Hermione not sure how that went from her on top to bottom writhing out her orgasm. One of the best orgasms she has ever had but still she huffs out very shaking scolding.

"you were suppose to let me do that to you."

"It's always about me I wanted to show you how much I love you and how much I want you all the time."

"I'm the one that's again young with a crazy sex drive and hormones isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" She jokes but Hermione shakes her head laughing a little.

"No because I'm young too." Just then Minerva decides no more talking a little more showing as she pins Hermione back and dives in nibbling her neck and collar bones.

"Mm Min, you're so wild when your younger." Minerva silences her with a kiss and moves back down. "Oh." Hermione gasps. "Yes, baby do that again." She feels Minerva lick her from back to front sending shiver down her back right to her core. "Fuck" Minerva looks up and sees the slack jaw that her lover has as she does it again. She dips her tongues inside and swirls it. "Minerva! Fuck me." It's not a demand more like an exasperated realization that Minerva was making her lose it. Yet still Minerva does fuck her and keeps doing so until she is sure her name is being shouted loud enough all the rooms in the mansion can hear it.

It was no less as powerful the last orgasm as the first one when Hermione gave up and pulled Minerva to a stop. She was spent and so she dragged Minerva up her body where Minerva lay with her head on her chest listening to the sound of a pounding heart. They lay sweaty and catching their breathes before sleep was desperately needed and overcame them.

"I love you" Minerva heard just before her eyes fluttered closed one last time.

* * *

**Reviews please! **

**Its not all that epic but you like it right? Next chapter I'll go into something I think all of us really want. Yay. **

**Any guesses. Ideas. Review or message me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**its a date chapter. their first date in public. How hard can it be. If you don't like vomit sorry.**

* * *

When Hermione wakes the next morning it's in a panic. At first she doesn't know why but then her senses kick in her eyes open wide. She feels the weight of Minerva on her, she catches her bile in her mouth and forces Minerva off her. It's hurried and Minerva is now wide awake but very confused. The moment Hermione throws up in the bathroom Minerva doesn't care she just got thrown from sleep. She's by her side as soon as possible.

"Hermione are you okay." Minerva takes up her hair and makes soothing circles on her back. She can't remember her eating anything that might make her sick before sex or bed. She can't help but smile thinking about their activities but still her focus is to help Hermione stand now that she is done. It appeared to be a once and done.

"I'm fine it happens when I'm over heated." Hermione stated she conjures a cup of water and rinses. This statement leaves Minerva thinking though since they had sex and yes it was crazy intense, they sweated, but slept naked with no blankets. It must have been body heat but then Minerva felt as if she'd have to worry about it every time they slept now. She shook her head clear determining to worry but not before asking once more.

"You sure I mean I don't want you to have a cold now or something and me take you on adventure when your sick." Hermione grins with excitement but promises.

"Yes dear I am fine it's just a once and done thing. So an adventure?" She changed thw topic an so both women started getting dressed. Shortly after Minerva has them eating a solid breakfast an is having to ensure Hermione is eating it without problem. What's she doesn't notice is though Hermione has no facial reaction to her food but her stomach curls at the smell of eggs. She doesn't want to worry Minerva or make it a big deal so even though she has to swallow twice after each bite to stop the bile she does without a cringe.

"I'm done can we go and I will rest later with you much how we did last night." Hermione says placing her dish in an charmed sink that washes the dish right away for her. It drys it too she notes shocked to herself. She then turns to Minerva and smiles holding out her hand and saying. " let's go."

Even with a smooth apparation Hermione finds herself dizzy and light headed. This is really not like she said it was. A part of her worried but the other part said there was nothing that could have possibly made this more than a queazy stomach. She stood still took a deep breath and followed in stride with Minerva getting more and more curious where they were going.

Scottish highland's own bagpipe contest and fair with all sorts of Scottish foods and people none of which seem magical, leaving Hermione to wonder why they didn't dress different so not to look out of place. Looking down she was still dressed in a witches robe as was Minerva yet no one was looking at them strange.

"Min' why is no one freaked out?"

"Glamor of course." Of course. Hermione then followed Minerva as she has no problem walking through the crowds of men or women and their bag pipes. It seemed everyone had supporters and everyone had good talent. It wasn't until she stops in a pretty vacant spot and produces her own set of bags seem as if from thin air but Hermione knew that mostly isn't true with her transfiguration skills. She marveled in the way it looks brand new but the age of it must be generations. A gentleman come around while she watches Minerva adjust herself on a stool.

"Excuse me are you registered or signed in."

"Every year, but if you'd be so kind as to sign me in. It's McGonagall." He checks his list and sure enough he smiles while signing her in. "It's nice to have your family again this year. Does your mother plan on coming?" He asks almost nervously. Both of them stare at him bewildered for a moment and then it clicks.

"Ah no sir, she um sent me in her stead." The man looks her over and shrugs his shoulders and walks away. "Seriously that just rude I might look young but there's no need to stare me down as if I don't have potential. I have plenty of potential. Ugh!"

Hermione giggled causing Minerva rant to stop. "What is so funny? Hmm?"

"You have a temper dear. It's actually kind of cute." Minerva flushed and grumbled something incoherent but Hermione knew that it was more than likely something in Gaelic. Hermione took Minerva's face firmly in her hands and kissed her hard before softly nipping her lip. "Never mind it's sexy. You're so sexy." Whenever Minerva spoke that language it really turned her on.

"Oh!" It was certainly surprising to hear someone saying something like that. It makes her really want to take Hermione back home but really she just wanted to give her this day of a perfect date. "Well I um I try. Now can you give me a hand and get me a water I'll be very thirsty after this." Sure enough when Hermione came back her girlfriend was playing with a small crowd around her. She held the bottle in her hands patiently waiting for her to finish. The melody was loud and just as she had heard bag pipes would be but it still sounded perfect.

As the crowd steadily grew she could see Minerva struggling to keep her breaths and though she worried about her nerves Hermione stood still and held her gaze. Like if they did it might help like they could see each other's soul an calm her down. Just like that Minerva played sure and even breaths gaining more attention. Not that Hermione knew the music but the fact she learned something Minerva enjoyed to do was all that mattered. Once the bag pipes were set aside Minerva took up the water from Hermione's hands with a grin.

"Excuse me! excuse me!" They heard from someone trying to push through the crowd. "That's the McGonagall family song right?" A tall lanky older man asked just behind Hermione. She sent a questing look to Minerva who shrugged saying she had no idea who the man was.

"Yes sir. It is why." She said.

"Oh it's just that well my papa was always one to tell me tales of your family of how rare it was to hear this song be played. It's just my son... I beg you would you play it for me if I brought him over." The man pleaded with his eyes until Minerva sighed.

"Of course but how about in an hour or so. It a long song, I'm too young winded to play it all day, and I am here to spend time with my date." It was so firm anyone that knew her would hear the professor tone she was giving him. The man hurried off before she could change her mind.

"To young winded?" I turned to her and asked. "Is it really that rare to hear or are you serious."

"It's rare. Being a wizarding family doesn't make doing these things easy. I completely forgot though that I was still learning at this age to control the breathing. I'm just not use to the smaller lungs again." Hermione understood the frustrations and put herself closer to Minerva to help calm her down.

"It's ok I understand I mean I have a poor example but it is one it is like when I had to adjust to the cat I became in second year. I still have after effects I had to deal with. You'll get it all back under control again. I promise and I'll right here the whole time." She told her snuggling in for a hug. Minerva grinned happy to hear that Hermione understood. She let her arms wrap around Hermione.

For the rest of that hour Minerva convinced Hermione to try the exotic foods of her childhood. Even though she still enjoyed the food from time to time it was nothing like having it from her homeland. Hermione couldn't agree more, at least on some things anyways. Others no so much. Minerva couldn't believe Hermione could not hold down haggis. It was the best thing growing up.

"Min, it was awful, like soggy awful. But I'm okay really just didn't like it."

"No there is something wrong you've been sick all morning that and haggis is the best traditional food ever." Their perfect date was about to end if Hermione didn't pull it together so she drank another cup of water an forced Minerva to enjoy herself again. It was an hour and thankfully the older man and his child came back Hermione couldn't help but be prouder that Minerva was doing this for them. Minerva gave her a quick glare that said the topic was not over before focusing on her music.

Hermione held her eyes the entire time. The feeling of oozie mushy haggis in the back of her throat wouldn't go away but she tried pushing the thoughts aside. She did good until some guy with a bowl of them stood beside her. Her eyes broke contact at the smell but she forced them back knowing Minerva needed her. At the finish of the song Minerva got up rather quickly due to her concern. Finishing with a quick curtsy, biding the man and son some kind words, and a goodbye. Without taking no for an answer Minerva huddles Hermione into her arms just in time to catch her as the poor girl faints.

There are a number of yells and orders for someone to find a doctor but Minerva doesn't have time she scoops Hermione up in her arms bridal style and moves quickly to the first empty tent she can find. With some hesitation she checks around her for the possible following crowd and apparates to st. Mungos where she can have her taken care of properly and checked out for what the problem is. If something were to happen to Hermione she wouldn't be able to live with herself for making her go out today

* * *

**reviews please!**

**i have nothing to say other than I seriously hope you like this. I am going to work on this direction of plot the best I can**

**side note though if you look it up**

**Haggis** **is a savoury pudding containing sheep's pluck (****heart, liver and lungs); mincedwith onion, oatmeal, suet, spices, and salt, mixed with stock, traditionally encased in the animal's stomach[1**

**I read it's generally served with mash potatoes sorry if that grosses you out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**A big reveal guys. I don't know if you all will like it but here it is to help ease your frustration with my cliffhanger. **

* * *

Medi-witch Sullivan entered the room where Hermione lay accompanied Minerva. They had waited for a few hours while blood work was being done. By the time Minerva had brought Hermione the symptoms seem to have gotten better but it was clear something had happened. Minerva startled awake having falling asleep while resting her head on the hand clutching Hermione's.

"What is it? Do you have results back yet?" The nurse nods and Minerva sat up straighter.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you unless she says so. does she have family to call, boyfriend, someone close?" Minerva stood slowly causing the witch to step back promptly.

"She has no parents anymore and I am her significant other. Not some boy so you can and will tell me what has happened because there is no one else to call at the moment." The witch blinked in surprise at the statement. "Do you have a problem with that?" She shook her head and flipped open the clipboard containing Hermione's charts.

"It appears she hasn't been eating well enough for her condition and fainted probably from dehydration or lack of nutrition." Her hand flipped through the paperwork as she spoke.

"her condition what does that mean." The nurse look up with a gulp assuming clearly that she already knew.

"Her pregnancy of course. I assumed you must have been trying if you're dating and well it's so soon after conception for symptoms." The words rang through Minerva's head like and echo. "It makes sense now being magical conceptions are quite sudden with developments. The baby is only a week at most but will most likely be a few week ahead do to it being like a magical mishap." She just kept rambling and eventually Minerva zoned out. A week or so ago they preformed sexual activities with an anatomy change. Is that even possible she thought.

Of course it was because Hermione was a honest to god perfectly good person and only liked Minerva. Still the shock was not just minor. Minerva had take Hermione's virgintity and now she had inpregnated her on their first time of transfigurating the anatomy. The on slaught of emotions that came over her as she waved the medi-witch away was pride. She was finally more than just another powerful witch with the family name.

Still that didnt change the fact that McGonagall's had strict guidelines on raising their children, protecting them, and training them. Until now everyone thought the family would die oft with Minerva on her deathbed. This was very crucial times and Minerva knew that because her pride and joy was only so much above fear. She swore to do everything she could and if Hermione was afraid she would carry her through. Swiftly gaining her head back Minerva kissed Hermione's hand and left the room in search for the nurse with her lovers paperwork.

"Miss Sullivan I must speak to you once more in private." She said kindly and watched as the woman looked down the empty hall both ways before reentering the room. "I'm sorry but if this news is true then just in case I must keep this within extreme privacy. The witch didn't get a chance to say anything in return before Minerva obliterated the last few hours that had anything to do with Hermione, her unborn child, or herself.

The charts that were in her hands now in Minerva's she flicked through and retrieved the doctor on the cases name. The files then went blank and was given back to the woman to sort out on her own. Minerva quickly apparated Hermione and herself from the room before the confused nurse came to.

"Popin" she called out now in her manor once more. An elf appeared and bowed to Minerva. "I've told you before no bowing to me. I need you to do damage control. At St. Mungos there is a doctor named Coralline Preston cannot know she saw or read anything on Hermione's condition. Promptly find and remove any trace of her visits today. Afterwords you are to return and take on the position of caring for Hermione throughout her pregnancy." The elf though surprised vanished immediately with a yes mistress in her goings.

just moments later a groan fell from Hermione's lips bringing Minerva back to the lady piece of the problem for lack of a better term. She was laying on a couch and the way she stretched out so wildly had Minerva at her side in just seconds. One arm supporting what was not on the couch and the other caressed her face.

"Whattz goin on?" Hermione asked sleepily over Minerva's light chuckling.

"You are quite adorable when waking." Hermione's face flushed. It was only then though that she realized she hadn't been resting something had happened because they were no longer at the festival and she didn't not remember leaving. She sat up ready to apologize and felt the dizziness from early was much better. Not that Minerva let her explore why very long. Her shoulders pushed back as she was told to rest a bit more.

"What happened?" Hermione asked once more.

"You passed out. From not eating properly and not sleeping long enough. So the question is why." Minerva couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. They sat each morning together this last week of school and yet not once had she not realized Hermione's lack of eating.

"I just haven't like the food really. It's like I look at it and it make me less hungry and more so nauseous." Minerva's eyes widened. It would have been so obvious is Hermione had just told her she told herself but deep down she knew how stubborn they both were and probably would have thought it was just a cold.

"Well dear there's a reason why food is doing that." She starts and Hermione agrees.

"Yes more than likely it's just a few flu symptoms." Immediately Minerva shakes her head.

"You are with child my love," she waits to say anything more till that sinks in. Hermione doesn't understand so she shakes her head thinking how this is even possible. "I took you to the hospital but as soon as I found out I had to bring you here and make them forget for your safety."

"You're joking right like a teenager that loves pranks right. That's not possible Minerva I've only been with you." The simple statement makes Minerva grin happily.

"I know you have darling but the fact is is that Popin will be back shortly and she herself can take tests and tell you it's true." As if on que a loud pop and the elf enters the room quite suddenly.

"Mistress I has done as you said. The doctor only briefly saw young madam's paperwork it was easy enough to erase. The tapes and records of her admission have been erased as well. No one knows but us. What now shall you have me do?"

"Go retrieve your kits to do a test for Hermione please. Oh and popin." Minerva calls out just before the elf left. "Stop being so formal I might not have been around as much these past few years but my requests still apply." Popin nods respectfully and leaves.

Hermione looks between the two and realizes that Minerva must be telling the truth. She was pregnant and had no idea how. Her breath grew with her panic causing Minerva to attempt soothing her again. She calmly told her to breath so she could hear her out.

"You are just over a week, so when we preformed transfiguration on me it caused this. I'm sorry if you are not ready for this my love but I'm here for you." of course Hermione wasn't ready but the fact Minerva promised to help certainly made it easier even if she didn't know why it requires such secrecy. That was a real problem but Hermione just couldn't get passed the fact that she somehow was impregnated by her girlfriend on accident.

"You didn't know I would end up..?" Hermione left the end hanging between them not sure how to ask such a thing. Minerva swore to her though that she had no idea an so she began looking at her lover with tears in her eyes just imagining how a child with Minerva would look. She was stunned with the image of a young dark silky haired, elegant, and a sweet Scottish accented witch just like her. "We're gonna be mommies." At first seeing tears Minerva felt fear strike her heart but hearing those wonderful words she grinned ear to ear and said yes.

Popin had came and gone in under an hour. Tested Hermione on her own and made sure to share everything she found. After declaring the pregnancy and the timeline she did the math and promised the two mother that their baby would be born in less then 9 months do to magical advances in the process much like the nurse had said. When she left it came back to Hermione's attention that they were doing this with an elf's help and not an nurse, but by that time Hermione was enjoying the comfort and relaxation Minerva had to offer.

Hermione rolled her head from side to side with a small moan escaping her lips. Minerva had been trying to relax her with a shoulder massage and for the most part everything had slipped away. Still the question was there on the tip of her tongue until it finally rolled off.

"Why did you make this a secret? Do you not want to go public?" Minerva's hands stilled causing Hermione to clarify. "I don't mind because it's your reputation but I just want to know." Minerva placed a soft open mouth kiss on the back of Hermione's neck and calmly explained why with her chin resting on her shoulder as she did.

"My family is so well known for powerful magic that I fear it's best we follow family tradition. No one has known when a McGonagall is pregnant because we hide it and cast protection spell on the children once born. Everyone expects me to be the last after not having produced and heir for the last sixty years." Both woman sense the worry in her voice. "None of my families rival houses will be happy to hear this news. It's for your safety as well as our child's." Another kiss and Hermione feels her heart flutter and send heat throughout her body. She loves that Minerva cares and already seems to be the most prepared even in such a surprising situation.

"Min?"

"Hmm." Her lips keep contact on the nape of her neck the hum vibrating on her pulse sending shivers and a flood of need down her body straight to her core.

"You think I'll be a good mom this soon and be able to keep teaching next year." With a faint pop Minerva detaches her lips and raise them to Hermione's ear. With a growling whisper she says.

"Of course you will dear and you will be the hottest mom and teacher I know."

"Oh?" Hermione turns her head to see the truth in Minerva's eyes. They are black with barely any emerald left. "Show me." She says and in moments Minerva crashes her lips on hers. She guides Hermione to turn around fully so she can straddle her lap. She does show her. She tells her how sexy and stunning she is the best way she can. Hermione truly did feel that there was nothing she couldn't do if only in Minerva's loving hands.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**It was a long day for them guys had to end it on a good note. Don't be mad I didn't add more to that. Anyways I hope you like my story a lot and keep in mind I like to know what you all think as well as how many of you like it. So follow and review.**

**There will be more soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**I'm really sorry for the loooong wait for an update. It's just there is three stories in working on and well not really sure of how this one is going. I keep hoping it's good. Anyways this is kind of big because this is the start of danger for the two. If anyone find out at least. Let's hope the ladies can hid it to the very end but you'll have to keep reading if you want to know how they make it out. **

* * *

The old mansion settled in silence eventually. There was a long period of time that love making could be heard throughout it in every room. Minerva wasn't very shy when it came to seeing the portraits the next morning. Hermione on the other hand was beat red passing each blushing shocked face of Minerva's family members. Her only deprive was the rooms without any pictures. The kitchen for one where Minerva was cooking breakfast.

"Mm that smells good." Hermione said entering the room and taking a seat. "I didn't know you could cook." Minerva spun around surprised to see me so soon I suppose. She kiss my check and turned back to the breakfast,

"Of course I can I don't expect you or Popin to do it for me when I'm here." That did have me curious though, who was this Popin house elf and why was she under Minerva's control if she was never really used.

"What does she do for you then?" I asked despite my love for Minerva I was still actively defensive on elf rights. A few scraps in the pans and Minerva sets down the utensil as she faces me to answer. She's offended I even have to ask.

"She cleans when I'm not here and lives as if it's her own home. She holds the garden because she wants a garden, she isn't a slave Hermione, she's worked for my family for as long as she has lived but I swore to her she shall be paid for her work when she came under my care." She knew very well Hermione's point of view on this argument one which she had always shared. Hermione looked satisfied with this and sat with a smile. Minerva was worried that this moment wouldn't go as it was which is why she woke up early. She was very afraid her lover would realize this was all a mistake to much to soon for them.

Hermione was truly an amazing person if she was willing to share a child with Minerva at least that what she thought, Hermione simply thought she was the luckiest woman alive. Yes she was also frightened but deep down she knew Minerva cared for her more than this child and it was just a change in circumstances. Circumstances were getting harder harder to believe when after so long of not trusting anyone is followed but needed and wanting to trust the one person telling her she had to keep it hidden.

All she wanted to do was have a easy year with no stress. This was more stress than she wanted after being on the run for a year, killing the dark lord, and then there was surviving her last year of school living with students looking to grind her reputation in the dirt or build one off of hers. Being in love and baring a child she always imagined as stressful but easier to bare with someone who cared about you. With that in mind she looked to Minerva and wondered if this was all exactly as she said or if she was putting her last bit of trust in dangerous waters. Subconsciously a hand shifts over her stomach. Minerva sees this and find the sight pleasant enough to want to remind herself to save the memory later. She has a smile on her face as she decide to sit next to her lover to assure her and comfort her in what she knew must be a hard moment.

"Hermione I really do love you I just need you to trust me." She says softly making Hermione want to do just that.

"How come I can't tell anyone? How come you're so okay with this?" Hermione asks slightly panicked still. She didn't want to sound so broken so weak but she couldn't help but have no walls with Minerva.

"Because my love my family has enemies. Real ones that will be angry enough to that I've gotten younger if they were to find out I have and heir to the family name they would want to stop at nothing to tear this family apart."

"So they can have what it's not like they can have your name."

"No but being one the most ancient powerful family in wizarding world has its own lure. With my family name being almost extinct the next in line will feel cheated. They won't have the fame mine has until I died but now it's not only my life at risk but yours and our child's." That made plenty of sense to Hermione. She had to admit She slightly over reacted but Minerva would hear none of it. She just want Hermione to know what She was getting into bed with and quite literally.

"So who should I be worried about. Like the Malfoys or something?"

"Worse. The bindlewatts is before them and even still that's just fifth in line." Hermione gasps but Minerva quickly rubs small circles on her back to calm her. "It's the first two families we have to watch for the Rosenburg clan which is a large family in London but you really have watch out for the Béhar clan in Spain they are the first ones in line."

Hermione sighs and takes a deep breath feeling a little at ease that they are not close by and probably don't know where Minerva lives. The way Minerva's voice shook though mentioning the Béhar family made her worry about how strong they were even if she believed Minerva was stronger. She pulled Minerva close so lay behind her and hold her.

"Please don't go, just hold me, and never disappear on me." She hears a faint never mumbled into her hair as Minerva does as she asks. She promises but in her head she swear to do whatever it takes to keep Hermione safe even if that means the worst and breaking that promise. For now thought she assures her nothing is going to happen. Hermione can't stop worrying she will have to once again go into hiding and lose another year but she doesn't have enough energy to battle her emotions and stay in Minerva's warm embrace without succumbing to the sleep she very much so needed after learning all she has today.

Minerva can feel her lovers breaths even out. She holds on a few more minutes before retracting herself so she might call Popins once more now that Hermione was resting and give her her full list of duties. When returning to hogwarts it would be necessary for her to have everything taken care of. It only took an hour or so to get everything finalized after which she turned her attention back to her lover. She realized she was sleeping on the couch and instantly moved her to their shared room deciding to rest with her until they caught up after such an exhausting long day that had one to many emotional roller coasters going on.

It was a few minutes after letter herself curl up next to Hermione's that they both slept for the rest of the day and night. It was close to midnight when Popins and the other free elves did the daily night cleaning of the house. Most of them wishing to sneak a peak at the new misses bringing an heir to the family. The joy on Minerva's sleeping face and peace on Hermione's face brought about a oath within the elves. They swore to not let any harm befall their mistress or their mistresses lover and unborn child. It was an old magic at work that not any wizards knew about but they all sincerely cared for their mistress and wanted nothing to happen to her because they were like family now.

The two sleeping woman still dead asleep as they bound themselves to them in a service of protection. No one knew thought just how important this secret oath would be in the weeks or months to come.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**So I have no idea where the last part came from but I think it would be useful. Let just say Minerva isn't kidding about needing to worry. **

**I swear next chapter the wait won't be so long. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters **

**Alright! See not long. I told you. Anyways this chapter is going to be small too maybe but I hope you like the way I brought in some of the rivalry**

**note: end gets a little intimate. **

* * *

The first time Hermione noticed something was wrong with Minerva was one day during the summer Hermione had an odd request. She wanted something particular and it was very early in the morning. Minerva didn't want to wake her elves so she went herself. She went to London to grab some treats from Honeydukes sweetshop in Hogsmeade. When she came back though Hermione was tired she could have sworn she saw a rip in Minerva's robes. The second she looked again it was gone and she chalked up as worry and tiredness.

The second time they went to visit London and do some shopping for the school year ahead of them. They mad a sudden decision to visit Harry in the potter family home. Newly refurbished it seemed. Minerva excused her self for just a moment saying she wanted to give some words to Lilly and James. When she came back her eyes were red and as well as her face but the two looked very different. Hermione asked if she was alright and Minerva quickly answered as if something to hide. She explain she was sorry it took so long for her to visit their graves that she was deeply saddened and cried a little. Said the Scottish anger in her makes her moods change and she lost her temper at herself. The redness was just tear and anger,

After the third time Hermione was more then suspicious. Minerva and her were now back in the castle. There was much to do and many afternoons Hermione didn't even know where Minerva was. It was one of those afternoons that Minerva sought her out in her office after having lunch again without her. Going up the stairs after giving the password to the gargoyles she heard yelling, yelling and a loud crash. It was instinct to run up the rest of the stairs wand drawn. It felt like less than a minute before she burst through the door by which time the person was gone through the flew channel. Minerva was left alone staring back and forth between the mess and her panicked girlfriend.

"Hermione it's not-"

"Don't even say it's not what it looks like. Everything about this is exactly what it looks like and I demand you tell what has been going on." When Hermione says that Minerva realizes Hermione has been suspicious this whole time and that now it's time to tell her the whole story. She starts with how the first time something happened it was the most random run in at Honeydukes with the father and son of the Rosenburg clan. The man didn't put up much fuss in front of his son but it was made clear by a rather nerve hit taunt that he didn't like her at all. When parting he bid her good night like a gentlemen but rottenly shredded her robes that had her family crest and colors on it when his sons head was turned.

The second time had been much more tragic. A from the same family had been following her nothing to drastic until she had parted off to visit the graves of her fallen order friends. She had been crying not really much but it seems he noticed and wanted to hex her into looking as weak as she had been in that moment for the rest of the night. It was a small hex but it made her so angry and she blew up at him making him run off scared of what she would do to him if she caught him. She had lost tract of herself and forgotten to fix the hex before rejoining Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

This particular time though she couldn't identify the clan based off a familiar face but that was because who ever it was had used a polyjuice potion to take up a ministry education board members appearance. The ruckus had begun when Minerva figured out this person was not who they said. A few curse were shot and the polyjuice potion was about to wear off when they jumped into the fireplace to escape. Minerva was gravely disappointed in this but let it be since Hermione had stumbled upon the situation.

"Misses" Popins appeared behind Hermione and asked her if she was alright. It was part of the bond they had at the moment. Popins can feel her distress. Hermione told her she was fine and the elf looked to Minerva. "Minerva another elf has been asking if you would like any other round of security fields done." Minerva nodded and the elf pooled away glad to see that Minerva didn't suspect a thing about the curse that almost hit her but didn't. Pall the elves knew how good Minerva was but nothing was too careful for them. Even if it did put one of them in risk durning something like this because last time Minerva was only hit with a hex this time it would have been much worse.

"I bring down the schools wards over the summer to let the magic recuperate, I shouldn't but with the battle it's been almost strained. My elves have taken up to putting their own wards up while people are here." Minerva explains knowing Hermione would want to know what Popins had meant. Have all the information Hermione was more willing to believe the threat and danger was gine. In turn they magically repaired the office.

"You have to be honest with me Min, I can't afford to lose you now. It's only been a few months since we found out." They both knew from Popin's evaluationd that Hermione real was four months along now. "I shouldn't be running let alone running panicked to keep you safe." Minerva's stern look softened. It was true in her condition Minerva couldn't allow this to keep happening. She swiftly stood in front of Hermione placing her hand on her shoulders. She brushed a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear and said gently.

"I know love and i promise it will get better." Minerva's hands followed her concerned eyes down to the slim belly of her lovers. She then muttered a charm removal. Her hand subtly raised with the baby bump that was hidden. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you or our little pea pod if it's the last thing I do though." Hermione's had found hers, fingertips caressing over the back of Minerva's hand and the baby hump.

"You have to stay safe too Min, I know it sounds terrible but one baby for you is not worth it to me. I've waited for this and if she comes I will throw down everything I have to keep you both safe but if you ask me to let you go for her I won't." With that Hermione removed her lovers hand and grasps it up in her own so she can press and frantic kiss to Minerva's knuckles.

The kiss felt incredible as it surged through Minerva. She wondered what it was but it was so deep of an emotion from Hermione that Minerva couldn't ignore the way it took over her. She leaned forward and claimed Hermione's lips they then fell into a passionate embrace. Fighting for the lead and winning Minerva picked up Hermione and carried her to bed. Even in mid day if this feeling came about Minerva took it knowing that she could end up missin quite a few months later on. She was addicted to Hermione and now she had to feel her close again.

Pressing her body perfectly against Hermione her hips rest between her legs causing Hermione to grind into them. A moan escaped and stopped her from say something Minerva could see she wanted to say. Caressing her cheeks she let Hermione have a moment.

"Please Min!" She panted, poor Hermione was so easily riled up. "Please stay with me forever." Minerva got the difference of each plea. She kissed Hermione soundly doing her best to express she was going no where. A heavy husky moan filled the room as Minerva claimed her over and over again each time it felt as if Minerva had stopped everything to be with her. Stopped time, the rivalry, and stop all of Hermione worried thoughts. Delicate kisses down her lovers body, nips at the tender skin of Hermione's thighs, light strokes over her center just before diving her fingers inside and sweeping her tongue over Hermione's sensitive bud, and with every curl and thrust of her fingers Minerva removed all of that.

"I love you!" Hermione screamed as Minerva pulled herself closer kissed her neck and buried fingers deeper knowing how Hermione liked it. Knowing it would take her mind off everything else. When Minerva rolled off to lay beside Hermione she didn't expect an immediate reaction. Yet as soon as she had the brunette straddled her waist let out a desperate growl. "It's my turn." Hermione's hands dug into Minerva's disheveled hair that before now had been prim and proper. Smashing there lips together Hermione took control and Minerva let her already feeling her dripping wet pussy clench finding her tone incredibly sexy. She too then became lost in the heat of the moment that eventually turned out to be hours.

* * *

**review please! **

**Im really glad I made more fluffy stuff even if it turned into a little more than that. Just hope you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

**I had a idea pop in my head an now I just had to write more. I'm going to try making it so you like my character Popins and her part will be pretty big for an elf. **

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

* * *

A total of eight weeks had past for the two and school was just around the corner again. No more problems came up and the school wards were back up an running for the upcoming week. Staff were returning from their well deserved summer vacations. Hermione was working out her class assignments still and Minerva was using all of her time preparing for the new year. The staff was updated on her change in positions and Hermione's overtaking of her classes while taking point from her on her desired lesson plans for the higher up students that she couldn't teach herself. They all asked why she couldn't teach those few classes and be headmistress but neither Hermione nor Minerva could tell the truth. Minerva was trying to discuss it with the education board but it was more than likely. They wouldn't like that for another year or so. By which time Hermione would have full capability to teach her own lessons.

"I'm taking an apprenticeship from Minerva but I'll still be taking her lesson plans and using them until I've learned all I can learn from her." As some teachers were about to ask a million questions Minerva stood at her end of the table.

"This it not up for discussion, the ministry made this call knowing I was under to much stress to lead the school as well as teach so I've taken action to have someone I trust teaching my material. I've decided to stop teaching unless absolutely necessary. Hermione is very capable of following my lesson plans to a T. She will also be able to teach the regular courses. The only thing I will be helping with is overseeing and lighten her load the first few months." Not wanting to hear anymore of this Minerva made it clear there was no room to argue.

As most of the teachers left the meeting a select few waited expecting Minerva to be upfront with them. Filius, Poppy, and Hagrid as if they knew more was going on and they hoped Minerva trusted them enough to confide in them. Filius for the most part knew more than any of them but still he needed to know Minerva was okay.

"I know you guys are worried but don't be. I'm fine."

"But you were stressed before this change happened how did it get so bad for you." Poppy asked sure that that part of the story wasn't true. Minerva had been stressed way before this and the change was so sudden.

"Yes that is true." Hermione shifted worried eyes between the teachers and Minerva. Feeling she should say something she called Minerva's name. These were all close friends and this situation shouldn't break them up because Minerva worried for her. She gave her a subtle nod and Minerva looked at her almost flabbergasted. How could she give a dead give away that there was more to tell. "Fine, but I want you each to answer a question and swear you won't speak a word." They each agreed.

"For years Dumbledore always said what at the end of every meeting?"

"May we go making a skilled wizard that much wiser." They said in unison. Minerva knew it was correct. She took faith though that these were her friends.

"Alight. Truth is it wasn't stress of the job. I was stressed about feeling.. feeling for Hermione." There was silence Minerva could see disgust on all but two faces. She felt embarrassed so she turned away. Instead if letting her bare it alone Hermione seeks up.

"And my actions to this feelings. I kissed her, I made her panic, and she wanted to go back and stop me." "Hermione don't-" "No they can't hate you and not me." The two bickered not realizing that the initial shock had passed Minerva hadn't disgusted them just surprised them that she had found someone to thaw her heart after all these years.

"I ain't mad 'mione." Hagrid admitted first. "I'm glad 'erva here got someone finally."

"It's been clear to me how serious this is and the fact that over the summer no one has seen Hermione tells me more so that you mean a lot to each other." Filius say remembering walking in on the love making. This in turn causes the other two to slack jaw.

"You knew!" Poppy screeches. Filius freezes hearing his own words. No one wanta to be left out it seems but he refuses to retell the events he witnessed. "For that everyone but Poppy is glad."

"Enough okay filius I'm sorry you had to find out that way but thank you for covering me with the minister. Hermione and I made it very clear that our relationship was due to my age change. We would like to keep it that way." Minerva said.

"Okay I'll keep your secret but you owe me drinks and stories." Poppy stated before leaving them all. Minerva let a laugh escape her.

"Ya'll don't have to worry bout me. I am happy to see 'Mione happy." Hagrid bellowed with a small laugh. His belly giggling as he did so proud to see that Hermione has a little bit of light in her life now after all she had been through. Filius had to agree with Hagrid seeing as he cared for Minerva a lot as a friend after all these years. She went through so many hard times it was nice to see a change in luck for Minerva. He has seen how happy she is as of late because of Hermione.

when Hermione and Minerva were alone once again they weren't to she or embarrassed to wrap up in each other's arms. They truly were very happy to have their friends blessings. It wouldn't define them but it was most welcomed now that they had it. It didn't go without saying that they would have to be careful about who knew what. It was likely that they end up be public before a month into the new year unprepared. If either of them was anything unprepared wasn't it.

"Will you go out with me.. Like on a date." Hermione asks mumbling into her lovers neck.

"I don't know dear remember last time you fainted and we ended up with pretty shocking news. I don't know if I can handle another surprise." Minerva said acting as if her age still bothered her. Both women know very well how her age had rejuvenated just as much as her appearance did.

"What's the worst that can-" Minerva's hand pressed over Hermione's mouth. Her eyes wide.

"Don't finish that sentence. You'll jinx it and I for one don't need all my arch enemies ruining our second date trying to see who dong is bigger." Behind Minerva's hand a smile broke out and Hermione fell over laughing. She never had expected Minerva to say such things. She never thought she was superstitious or had a dirty mouth. "What's so funny eh?"

"You're not superstitious are you?"

"When it comes to you I'll worry about anything that's a threat." Both women felt an electric pulse between them which happened every time one of them said something breathtaking like this. It sparked up a fire in them so easily whenever they held each others gaze afterwards. They leaned in close again without realizing.

"I also didn't know you knew such a dirty phrase."

"I can show what other dirty things I know." They were a breath away from each other. Hermione's mouth went dry. When they almost kissed only to be interrupted by a loud pop of an house elf apperating into the room they flew apart. It was only Popin.

"Sorry Misses, I wasn't sure if you was late or in trouble." Both women sighed having forgotten all about their checkup with Popin.

"Of course.. We are ready to go right darling." Minerva asked only to hear Hermione give some indistinct mumblings that both Minerva and Popin would agree was only a smart but naughty comeback. They were still quickly taken to the headmistress' chambers by Popin. Very fancy machines that looked like they came from St. Mungo's

"Sit please." Hermione sat in chair that must have been transfigured to lay her back like the gynecologist's chairs do.

"Where did you get this stuff." I asked and Popin bats her big eyes proudly before admitting she had to put a room under a spell to confuse those trying to enter so they equipment wouldn't be missed. Which explained the rushing clearly the diversions wouldn't last forever.

At technically at four months along Hermione knew she would be able to hear the babies heart, and see it forming. She had symptoms of course like any normal pregnancy. Vomiting, tender breast, and easy exhaustion. The later the most recent of the three. The machines were to check progress. To make sure no unnatural growths have occurred. The ultrasound was the first to be used. To find the heart beat as well as see just how big it was for sure.

Minerva gasped along with Hermione at the first sign from Popin that the faint thumping they heard was indeed their baby's heart beat. An image came on the screen and Popin who clearly knew much about baby's said it was very healthy. The two woman grasped hands letting emotions reign free.

"That's our baby." Hermione chocked out. After cleaning the gel of her stomach Popin pulled out another contraption that looked more magical than the previous machine. Hermione was very shocked she knew what she was doing. She was also nervous though an so her first question was. "What does it do?"

"It's and genetics machine. We made it so it would tell risk factors or benefactors from each family line. Your parents are gone yes?" Popin asked trying to be as delicate as possible. Hermione nodded heartbreak written on her face. "I is sorry. This will help see if your parents or family had any past medical issues that could pass on to the child"

As intriguing as Hermione found all this she was close to saying this was to much. House elves did to usually learn this much. It was surprising enough that she was capable of using the equipment but knowing further information on her pregnancy couldn't have been a something she did on a occasion. Hermione turned to Minerva who could so confusion in her eyes.

"How does she know all this and how can she be so capable without training?"

"My love she has been doing this for centuries in my family and she has ties to other close friends of mine in their pregnancy care. She received training but the medi witch that taught her is long pasted which is how she fell into my families hands. Now she procures a medi witch every so often to teach her the newest material but those witches don't remember so she is completely reliable I swear."

"I'm sorry Popin I just didn't like how it felt to good to be true. Please continue." The two shared a moment of understanding. Popin knew very much so how it looked to anyone new to the inner workings of such a powerful family. Everything is a secret and anything that could be used to surprise an enemy was. Popin herself was glad to be of use especially to someone who avidly fights for house elves to have freedom. Yes she knew all about that which was why her oath went farther than others.

All the McGonagall elves swore an oath of protection due to seeing Minerva happy as did Popin but she knew who she was. That Hermione was strong woman that fought to protect those she care about. She was Hermione Granger the brains of the golden trio an one thing that kept her best friends safe for almost a year. The best news to her though was the year Hermione wrote up the P.E.W even if it was desolved a few years later do to her being on the run.

This little doubt did not hurt Popin because she understood the young witch had much to learn and much troubles working her mind as it was. It was only natural for a soon to be mother to worry about their child's care. None the less Popin went on with her tests and found a number of minor things with no signs of high risk factors. All was well as she took it upon herself to remove the equipment as soon as Hermione got of the chair. She excused herself to clean them and in protect the room. Minerva excused her for the night stating she would be in her presence and Minerva could keep an eye on her.

Hermione say the loving yet mischievous sparkle in her lovers eyes as she was alone with her once again. The two had such a tension filled afternoon neither one wanted to let this moment go without acting on it. A passionate kiss pulled the two together and as soon as they touched there seemed to be no getting them apart for the night. Minerva picked up Hermione feeling her legs wrap around her. Her stomach hardly in the way at all yet still reminded Minerva to be careful. The laid her down gently on their bed.

"'Mione I love you." She showered her in kisses. Hermione squirmed beside her both women falling into the heat of the moment.

"Wait." Hermione gasped out. She blushed a little and choose to admit she really wanted a shower first. They both ended up laughing but still climbing out of bed and disrobing for the bath. Minerva didn't care how she got to see Hermione just that she got to and that she could hold her close for a while to easy her desires. Not that that thought could last long as soon Hermione's tan skin sunk into the warm bath water. Inch by inch Hermione's face showed so much pleasure. When a moan escaped her lips as the water reach her shoulders Minerva couldn't help but shiver and follow her into the bath.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**As you can see Popin has a great deal of respect for Hermione at the moment but there plenty of time for Hermione to earn more. Neither women know about the oath so what could possibly happen.**

**Anyways this is where I hope you all start liking Popin she'll be a great help but as I write more and update don't forget to review for me. Like how do you like this chapter as a whole or how is the story looking.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me. **

**Sorry for the delay and any errors I may have made. Let's hope you love this new tid bit. **

* * *

The first evening back for students was handled like any other year was. A grand feast, introductions, and a speech from the headmaster or headmistress. The first days came with a few bumps at first but after Minerva made it clear she didn't mind her students knowing her relationship with Hermione Hermione too tried to look past the momentary situations that occurred. One of which were fans looking for big stories to leak. Turned out the daily prophet was looking for information on where Hermione had been all summer. Sure enough the morning after Minerva walked Hermione to the great hall, pulled out her chair for her, and kissed her cheek just before sitting beside her there was a front page article in the paper on them. **Two Great Witches Dating? **was the title.

The second week proved easier in many aspects. Hermione's students finally understood she was not going to speak about anything not related to class. After all if she gave in she knew they would never listen to her again. She deducted points for every question on her personal life, anything that did not relate to class, until the point was made. Though Minerva may have scolded her she worked out a way to make it up to her. The first and second years were her quietest bunch of students she would have. It was the third years that much like her class had been were rowdy and knew the rules and always tried to get around them. Needless to say Hermione and Minerva were very busy and had no personal time aside from just before bed. Even still Hermione on occasion had patrol.

The first available time to have a public date was not until a month into the year. An official outing was what they wanted and Minerva was determined to make it happen. In the mean time they worked or taught throughout the days but always managed to settle down together at night. One night Minerva brought up her idea.

"This weekend why don't we visit Harry and Ginny and then have a dinner out at a nice restaurant." Hermione eyes sparkled a little at her best friends names. Ginny may not be part of the original trio but she certainly was more excepting unlike Ronald. She gave a nod and gives an excited hug to her lover. "Great that's settled then you should message them tomorrow and let them know to expect us first thing Saturday morning.

An so just four days later after sending an owl to them and with no obligations to the Hogsmead trips or duties to students left behind they left early Saturday morning after breakfast. Giving a few knocks on the Godric's hollow the Potter's home that Harry had repaired this past year the two waited. it was quite nice to see Ginny answer the door. It certainly helped remove the images that came with the home from the previous time Hermione had visited. That was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Hermione! Minerva! It's so good to see you. Come in come in!" The two were brought to the kitchen table were along the way Hermione notable picked up on all the fresh decor.

"Good morning 'mione and professor." Harry said from the stove where he was cooking. Which surprised Minerva only because unlike Hermione she didn't know Harry had a lot of experience in the cooking department due to growing up with the dursley's.

"No need for that title anymore Mr. Potter." Minerva said pulling out a chair for Hermione which has become such a common thing for her she was now doing it without thinking it just as was the kiss to the cheek. Ginny squealed at their cuteness.

"Nor mine, Minerva." He said turned towards her with a smile having witnessed the same thing Ginny did. It was probably one of very few since the war ended. "You two are truly a great match for each other."

"So are you both out together to make you two public?" Ginny sat down across from Hermione seriously working to get details. The way she still had a childish charm to her made Hermione laugh a little.

"Yes. I still don't know where Minerva wants to take me but I know it will be big if it's Minerva's plan to show us off."

"Oh you have to make it big 'mione otherwise people don't get the picture." Ginny knew what she was talking about. Daily prophet mid October last year said Ginny had placed a hex on a fan girl during date in Hogsmead that shouted for Harry to marry her. The girl didn't need a lot of treatment but it served to make the point that Ginny was his girlfriend.

"Beside if Minerva didn't do her best in making you happy I would be very upset with her. I don't need to go into the 'you hurt her I'll kill you' speech do I?" Minerva despite all her wisdom and all her courage did not want to to challenge Harry. No matter how strong or weak he was compared to her she already knew hurting Hermione would be the worst thing she could ever do. It was something she would never want to do Harry's threat or not.

"Of course not I wouldn't dare hurt Hermione." Minerva then looked over to her girlfriend and looked her over knowing she meant it not only because she loved her but because her girlfriend was making them both mommies. Ginny became curiously quiet having watched and noticed Minerva's eyes rest on Hermione's stomach. No one but her seemed to notice but that made her wonder if there was something else going on. Molly would know but as far as Hermione knew she hated her, that was in fact a lie, one she planned on correcting now.

"You know 'mione you should visit mum. She wonders how you are just like we have. You should have written before earlier this week it would have cheered her up more lately." Hermione looked baffled hadn't Ron said she was upset.

"But..but I thought she was-"

"Upset? Noo! Ronald is such a emotional woman sometimes he just expect her to be. She knew you two were just trying things out and this past year when he kept saying you were avoiding writing him back she knew you didn't feel serious about him but didn't have the heart to break it to him. She's been trying to make him see you two are better friend just as much as the rest of us." Ginny rambled slightly having seen first hand her mothers fierce attempts to straighten Ronald out enough to convince Hermione to visit more again. "You were like another daughter to her she really misses you."

Tears welled up in Hermione eyes but before she could let them fall she sniffles running from the room. Minerva looked to Harry then Ginny before awkwardly standing and hurrying after her. Harry scolding Ginny faintly as she left the room. Just over the quick taps of her shoes she heard Harry say.

"Why would you bring Molly up Gin. She has probably thought you were the only one that was on her side which could have been only because of me. She wasn't expecting you to say she still had a family even if Ron didn't like it." It was true Hermione did have a family but Minerva was now glad it didn't have to be just her and the unborn child. Hermione could still have a mother figure in Molly Weasley. What she issued though was Ginny's response.

"Oh Harry I just want her to go see mum. I think mum can get a better read than I can but I think they are hiding something." Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper. "Minerva stared at her stomach. I just figure the truth couldn't hurt." Harry shook his head at his girlfriend. He turned his focus back to his food but his mind still tried to image if Hermione was as Ginny suspected. Perhaps Molly would know even if they were hiding it. Then he waited till Hermione and Minerva came back to keep a look for himself.

**-HG/MM-**

"Hermione it's okay sweetie, you can cry, come here." Minerva held her lover in her arms making sure to rub soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Min I just got emotional... It's all these hormones." She grumbled effectively making Minerva chuckle.

"Yes these hormones they can be quite difficult can't they. I suppose it's a good thing they are worth it and make you even more adorable." Hermione simply scoffed begging to differ. After a few good moments of calming down the two rejoined the other two in the kitchen where they were now eating. Suddenly Hermione felt like she was being looked at more intensely.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing just was there another reason you got upset? Or um that you two are together?" Harry asked feeling it was only right to worry about his friend. He could only hope she would trust him enough to tell. He couldn't help but drop his eyes to his best friends stomach wondering if there was even a way to hide a pregnancy constantly. When he raised his eye back up to her he found panic and fear which made him so mad. He did not need words to explain anymore. He slide to his feet fists clenched, a glare pinned on Minerva, and his jaw grinding as he spoke. "How did this happen? You are suppose to protect her. Who is the father I'll kill them?"

Obviously he didn't have any idea the possibilities there where with magic. Ginny called his name and told him to calm down. He just shook his head finding it more frustrating that Ginny wasn't as pissed as him. Minerva took a stand as well across from Harry. She use to be taller and instilled fear in him but today she was closer to his height and found herself very much more scared than he was.

It was unsafe to speak of this she knew that but she also knew it would be nice for Hermione to have someone else to speak to. She rolled the idea of tell around her head just a moment longer, still worried Harry would react before she could explain. The next thing that happened was drastic but Minerva didn't want to take a chance. She took out her wand and charmed the room with a silencer spell.

Harry looked stunned at the spell very confused about the secrecy. All the same he kept his wand up having thought that Minerva was going to do much worse. Yes he should have known better but after the war he was always on the edge about sudden actions. Ginny wasted no time pushing his wand hand down and telling him to calm down one more time. Once he let his arm drop Ginny looked at Minerva and said.

"Please go ahead an explain. It must be very serious for this." Meaning the spell that Minerva cast. Minerva nodded then looked to Hermione for her own approval.

"It's you that said we couldn't trust anyone with this. Test them if your worried." Hermione said not wanting to case herself more panic than she already was. She knew Popins would come to check on her if she didn't stay under a certain level of stress. Minerva decide there was no need to test them but she would ask them to swear not to speak a word to anyone.

"You can't tell anyone especially your brother Ronald. I have a feeling if he knew it would cause more trouble than I can cover up." The two nodded in agreement and so Minerva sat again and took Hermione's hand. "I am the 'father' as you say. It happened just before school ended but I have kept it secret for a number of reasons."

"Why?" Harry asked not sure if he could yet believe this entirely just yet.

"Because I was supposed to die single and childless. Many rival family's next in line to be the most powerful family line will not be pleased to know I have an heir on the way. It holds them off many years if not generations if this makes my family line grow once more." Minerva explained and much to Harry's dismay Ginny didn't dispute this explanation as if to say it wasn't possible. "This wasn't planned if that's what you're thinking. I didn't do this to make my family stay number one."

Ginny could tell Minerva meant it and she looked to Harry who was trying to take it all in. The new knowledge that pregnancy between woman can happen and that the Minerva was in fact part of the most powerful house known. She placed her hand on his and gave him a look that confirmed everything was true. With a nod from her he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking between Hermione and Minerva he looked down slightly and said he was sorry for just reacting.

"I swear we won't say anything." Ginny promised giving Harry's hand a small squeeze to pull him from his thoughts again.

"Yes! We won't say a word I am glad you get to have this Minerva just please come to us if you need anything." The later of the statement was mainly for both woman.

"It's not just I who wants this. I would never force Hermione to keep a child she didn't think she was ready for." No one had expect Minerva to admit she would let Hermione do such a thing not that Hermione had ever expressed that she wanted to.

"She is right I want this too. I don't have my parents and having a chance to make a family is something I want be it now or later in life either way I know I'll manage to stay focused on my career as well as take care of our child."

"We'll do it together my dear you'll never have to give up your life to be a full time mother." Minerva assure Hermione suddenly making the two get lost in each other sure enough forgetting that the other two were still watching. It was a very beautiful thing to watch.

**-HG/MM-**

It took a few hours for the group to fully catch up after letting the subject drop and uncasting the silence barrier. After clearing their throat to pull the two from eiach others gazes there was an array of photos that Hermione conjured from her bottomless purse to show off. It was the safest place for them seeing as they were warded from being taken out by any other wand but hers or Minerva's. When it was time to go Hermione promised to write every time she had the chance. Minerva gave her word once more that she would keep Hermione safe just to easy Harry's worries.

They had to leave for their date so they could be back to the school for dinner. so they hugged then quickly side along apparated to the destination Minerva had planned out, a few blocks away from the restaurant. They walked hand in hand which was only to draw some attention. Minerva then held open the door to let Hermione in first looking behind her just in time to see the first Daily Prophet reporter click a picture.

"Reservation for two under McGonagall." She stated firmly causing the hostess to scramble together menus. The waiter took them to an private table where again out of habit Minerva pulled out Hermione's chair and kissed her cheek. Much like any other time she pulls back to see a blush rising on her cheeks. Sitting down she tried to look less serious but until the waiter took the order she felt like she had to keep appearances. Hermione could see this and instead of finding it annoying she took her lovers hands and kiss the knuckles knowing her touch always had some affect on her.

"Sweet heart just relax its just me, who cares if someone ends up seeing you act differently with me. I want you to. I'm yours and nobody else get this side of you." Minerva did let her stern eyes closed and her shoulders drop slightly. When she opened them the emerald had a little darker shade to them. As desired from then on it was much easier for Hermione to see she was not the only one enjoying the date.

It didn't matter that as they paid and left or that the reporter that waited for them caught a picture. It didn't bother either of them even though it was one of Hermione hugging Minerva's side. She was too content to remove herself and Minerva was more interested in keeping her happy than looking good and innocent for the pictures. It really didn't matter because they still disappeared the Hogwarts gates just after exiting the diner, neither one wanting to making any comments or answer questions at the moment. They were running late as it was. Minerva being headmistress she took them from the gate to her office.

They dressed in school robes enchanted the outfit with a glamour to hide the ever growing baby bump just as they had to do with every change of clothes for the most believable effects as well as not making it noticeable to the staff of the glamours. If they hadn't sat in the restaurant for an hour just talking they would have to rush down stairs to the great hall the fast they could considering Minerva wouldn't let Hermione run at this point.

"Come on min I'm hungry again!" Hermione exclaimed breaking free of her lovers protective hold on her hand and waist. She didn't go far just enough to encourage Minerva to hurry up.

"Okay dear it's a good thing you are putting that food somewhere see we just ate." Hermione glared not liking the comment even if it was meant to be taken differently. The glare made Minerva laugh nervously. Of course she hadn't meant that like that.

"Beside you're lucky they had a restroom seeing as the last hour or so I drank like twelve glasses of water. I'm hungry again it not my fault." She wined as they enter the great hall through the staff entrance to find all the other teachers sitting and most the house tables filled. Minerva let Hermione sit first before she sat and nibbled at the food on her plate. She was not quite as hungry as Hermione was. Despite eating just a few hours ago tops she was still eating a bit more than Minerva expected when she said she was hungry. If anybody else had known they had just eaten Hermione would be very busted right now. Thankfully or hopeful no one would know this till tomorrow and wouldn't put two and two together.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**it was a larger chapter yay! Sorry about the delay. **

**I really wanted to give Hermione someone to talk to but I couldn't forget about the day so I did my best to put them together.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

**Let's see last chapter walk month 5 how about this time we see how month 6 and on looks is this in this chapter. **

* * *

Up until 6 months in to her pregnancy Hermione had been pretty well off not having many symptoms to hide. On a rare occasion she would hurry off to get sick but that had stopped the closer she got to 6 months now all Hermione now had to hide was her physical appearance which her actually fatigue and even her somewhat waddle. Hoping on a daily bases no one notices this along with a few other things Minerva has pointed out. Like once Hermione went to the bathroom probably twenty times in one day.

Popins really took her job seriously. Whenever Hermione wasn't with Minerva or in class she was right there beside her ready to help with her needs. Nothing was to much no matter how tedious Hermione thought it was. When Hermione needed a cup of water Popins had one ready. If she had a craving Popins could tell what it was, If she was overworked Popins was there to help easy the load, and if ever Hermione fell asleep while working Popins returned her to their chambers to sleep and took care of her grading that night.

One particular night Hermione fell asleep suddenly but what caused for concern was the rise in her temperature Popins could sense. Upon taking her to bed she placed a cool rag on her forehead and made sure to exit the bedroom to tell Minerva.

"Miss. Hermione is in bed already she must have had a rough day." Up the comment Minerva looked up surprised it was the third time this week Popins had brought Hermione to bed so she could sleep before dinner.

"Again? Hmm I suppose maybe she has ill ask her when she wakes."

"That may not be until after supper which I will go grab for her when she feels better. She has a temperature miss and needs rest." Minerva moved to go see Hermione for herself. Worry written all over her face. Perhaps all the kids around has exposed her to a cold. Popins held up a hand as to prevent her from rushing in her chambers.

"At the moment she is fine just a small spike I'll watch her and be sure to update you if anything changes. You have work to do and supper to attend to." The headmistress nodded to her loyal elf and took a seat again knowing Hermione would be perfectly fine and that she would see her later once she was feeling better.

At 7 months Hermione was proud that she had avoided getting caught so far. She was getting use to the extra weight and how to walk so she could hide her waddle. The swelling around her ankles everyday was beginning to bother her but she glamour end those to so no one could see how much of a whale she was. Since 4/5 months she had been not in the mode for sex but now she wanted it even if to prove Minerva still liked the way she looked. Of course she hasn't said so yet but then again Minerva hasn't brought up her taking of her glamour as often.

The thought that maybe the last time she did Minerva didn't find her attractive anymore broke her heart. Yet still she wouldn't say anything in fear of hearing Minerva admit it. So every night for a while now after dinner she hurries to bathe more than sure Minerva won't want to with her. It's not long after she finds out otherwise.

As she drew her bath she tried hunted down a bottle of fragrance bubbles that don't bother her. She spotted one top shelf, her wand was in the other room were Minerva was working, and her glamour was down. With a heavy sigh she decided to try grabbing it herself. On her tippy toes she grunted not even getting a finger close to the bottle. Another grunt came when she finally could touch the bottle it ended up pushing it further back. Hermione dropped back from her toes to take a breath and now found her more tense than she was even before returning to their room after dinner.

The walk back the chambers took longer than normal as a first year student asked her for help on a dropped item she feared was now broken after falling over the railing of the moving stairs. Of course the student was slow in thinking what to do to stop it from falling and then had no idea how to bring it back even in pieces. With a flick of her wrist she conjured the girls wooden quill holder even if it was in pieces. Hermione then spent a moment repeat to the girl the spell to repair. With another wrist motion she repaired it and told the girl to be more careful before hurrying on her way.

Usually by the time she was back in their chambers minerva had a few piles of paperwork to finish and Hermione wouldn't bother her until she was out of the bath. But today it seemed the last few weeks haven't gone unnoticed as she thought. After once again stand tippy toed she stretched with her other arm. Her body now turned away from the door keeping her from seeing Minerva enter the room and watching her lover struggle half amused.

This time when hearing Hermione grunt she stepped forward to help. A hand brushed around her lovers waist just under the belly as she reached up and grabbed the bottle of jasmine scented bubbles with ease. Hermione jumped very surprised at her presence, yet Minerva hadn't expected her to hid and cover herself. She loved seeing Hermione naked and seeing her without her glamours Hermione should know that by now. Upon questioning this reaction Hermione stood looking at the ground looking insecure.

"Hermione my love, why do you hide from me?"

"I-you- don't like this anymore." She said this causing Minerva to gasp.

"Of course I don't hate seeing you like this. You the beautiful, wonderful, most perfect woman that is caring our child. I can't hate this look on you when something so wonderful will come from it. What have could have made you think this?"

"you haven't noticed I've kept the glamour on. If you had I thought you would have asked me to take it off if you like seeing me as big as a whale." A sniffle came Hermione. "I know even this-" she started only to be silenced by soft lips against her own. Minerva's young strength held onto Hermiones shoulders, held her close, until They were pressed up close to each other. Hermiones bare flesh drew Minerva in like a drug, she craves to see more, feel more, but Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself. So Minerva slid her hands down her lovers arms and pulled them gingerly from her body.

"I greatly adore this body, your true image not this glamour you can fool everyone else with. I admit I thought you were just in the stage of pregnancy that you do not feel in the mood for much pleasurable things but this no this I will show you are wrong my love." Without another word she pulled Hermione from the bathroom and encouraged her to lay down. She disrobed herself and inched her way up Hermiones body letting smooth skin touch to feed her addiction. Capturing her lips she let her lesson begin.

Reveling in the feelings of teaching a lesson such as this moistened Minerva more than she imagined it would, but it really had been some time since the times they did something when Hermione was a student. It was Minerva's goal to get Hermione to see the truth and with every moan that she heard she knew she would by the end of the night. Each thrust of her fingers and curl into her g-spot Minerva could feel her getting closer.

Having been eager for weeks to see Hermione this way again she showered her in kisses. From her lips, to her jaw, down to her full breasts, and then further south until she rest above the sweetest spot on her. Flicking her tongue out she earned a cry out. Just like her skin the sounds Hermione made drove Minerva wild. She sucked that swollen pearl into her mouth giving way to more powerful orgasms and pleasures.

Being almost fully pregnant laying down eventually became uncomfortable but that did not stop the two. Minerva simply told Hermione to get on her hands and knees where she then conjured a penis to bury deep inside her showing her just how much she wanted her like this. Glowing, full, and curvy not hiding behind a glamour. Leaning down she kissed along her back and asked Hermione if she understood now. She only received a choked up yes followed by a loud moan and a request for her to fuck her faster.

"oh. Ahhhh. Min, more please!" She Minerva slid in deeper she cried out more. " ahhh yes I'm- gods yesss I'm cumming!"

"Fuck! Hermione your so beautiful." Minerva herself screamed and finished reassuring Hermione as she slower her strokes and pulled out. Falling beside her on the bed to catch her breath they looked in each other's eyes in a final agreement that Hermione would never doubt her again.

when eight months came no one expected what would happen to happen...

* * *

**reviews please! **

**I know I know I'm evil but please please keep reading. I couldn't reveal what would happen next chapter but I surely will tell you because I will finish writing the next chapter soon.**

**how many of you like Popins so far? She is the only one prepared to help Hermione give birth so you have to like her. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

**I'm sorry I've left you hanging there with the last chapter but I had to finish a good chapter on another story and now I'm on this one again. So really I'm a little iffy how to approach this to give you everything I've had in my head we'll see how it goes then I guess. **

* * *

Hermione was slowly but successfully reaching full term. She was getting that feeling of being loved now finally through all the stress of her believe Minerva had lost interest in her looks due to the baby. She was now mostly stress free giving her a great bill of health as her eighth month come around. Hermione was thankful for her friends that she could talk to at her most stressful of times. Of course there were times Minerva tried suffocating Hermione in the past that Hermione ran to them instead of throttling her for caring so much. She only wanted to see Hermione taken care of and off her feet as much as possible. It just became to much when every time during the pregnancy Hermione woke up too tired Minerva would attempt to clear her day for her. Which normally Hermione would have found nice but she hated knowing that for Minerva to accomplish such a feat would be to take on her classes herself.

They both knew the ministry was very specific on her stay headmistress, no teaching. Sure she might give Hermione the lessons for the upper classes but Hermione was a very skilled teacher on her own as it turned out. So what these past weeks she'd been more tired and falling asleep more between classes but that was a give for her situation. To the students she only appeared to be hard working but really there was no need for concern. None the less it did not matter seeing as right now they were on vacation for Christmas break, well as much so one as was possible when there were so many children left at the castle. Minerva had strictly made certain that the further along Hermione was that Hermione did not end up on night patrol anymore just to keep her own mind at ease about her lovers safety. This left them to care for the students during the day and spend the evenings relaxing.

On the evening of Christmas night they spent it at the Weasley's surprisingly enough. Hermione had taken Ginny's advice and wrote Molly though not expect more than just to clear the air because she was still very afraid the woman would yell at her. True as she was told Molly wrote her back so happy to hear from her. In the little time they had been writing Molly begged her to come over with Minerva for dinner this evening.

"Hello Molly it's so nice to see you again." Hermione said while hugging Molly. Her breath was gone as soon as the loving woman swept her up in her arms. "Moll..Molly can't breath."

"Oh! Sorry dear. You look stunning but so much like you haven't changed at all. Well maybe in the cheek a little but mm nothing a little food won't fix." She dragged Hermione on by her arm muttering something about skin and bones every time she saw her. "Minerva don't you feed this poor girl." Minerva grin awkwardly at Molly feeling the comment stab at her just a little.

"Of course I do she eats plenty everyday." Minerva said wrapping an arm around her lovers waist as to comfort them both. Knowing of course she couldn't say anything she hoped the subject would change. Thankfully Ginny had over heard and immediately took to do so.

"You're here Hermione everyone is so excited to see you and Minerva I'm so glad you both came despite Ronald's behavior as of late." Everyone knew what she meant as did all of the wizarding world. On at least three separate occasions he had been drinking and began bar fights to express his anger. Much of it at the war and our experiences but none more than his anger at Minerva for stealing my heart as he claims. The paper sucks it all up trying to dress it up as a golden trio tragic break up story. Hermione nor Harry cared enough to express that she and Ron weren't dating for an entire year after the war but Minerva certainly did. When the press came to her she made it very clear that their relationship was after her own age change and Hermione was no longer a student of hers as well as Hermione was a free woman.

"Where is that foolish child anyways." Minerva muttered having thought back to all his antics.

"He should be here shortly." Molly said caressing Hermione's face with a curious eye as well as a caring one. "I've made him swear to behave." She states.

"Yesss I'll behave don't worry." Ron's familiar voice drawls from the entrance of the kitchen causing everyone to turn. His hair was a mess and he was slumped sideways on the door frame. Clearly he had had a few drinks. Molly clicked her tongue in disapproval but asked him to sit and enjoy dinner. The meal lasted about half an hour before Ron burst from his seat. Clearly done with idle chit chat. His anger was more evident than usual probably do to the drinks in him. His ears bright red as well as he cheeks an nose. Molly chastised him demanding he sit and act civil.

"No I can't not with you all acting as if it's okay that these two are together." All apart from Ron the family had accepted it quite well. Though none but Harry and Ginny had seen them together all around the room there was calm expressions due to Ron's comment. Percy had an understanding because he was part of the ministry again when Hermione and Minerva made there statements to clear themselves of anything criminal.

As far as the ministry saw Minerva's age change influenced the relationship. And as soon as it happened Hermione took action to remove herself from being a student of Hogwarts to a temporary teacher. Now that she was a real teacher there was nothing to dispute. The other Weasley sons follow Molly and Ginny's word of mouth that everything was more than appropriate age being just a number. Arthur was the only one aside from Ron that had a hard time swallowing the news. If not for his wife and her ample amount of time spent with him drilling it into his head that "Hermione was a perfect match for Minerva why should they not make each other happy" he would be just as stubborn as Ronald Weasley was being.

"Ron Weasley! this is enough I am quite tired of your behavior. I expected you to take our break up during my last year of school more seriously it is not my fault you did not listen." Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore as she stood to face him. Hermione realized at this point That she had been avoiding this, speaking to him, not because She felt guilty but because she knew She would hurt him if it would help to make him see. "We broke up remember you told me if I wanted to date you I would stay and start a family with you. Forget school and become a house wife. I would do no such thing. It is not my fault that as I matured the last few years it led me to someone more fit for me than you."

"Hermione sit, you must calm down." Minerva tried. Hermione could see the confusion cross Molly's face but her thoughts were not focused on if she would be found out. Hermione was cross with Ron and Hermione would not stand down for him to walk all over herself or Minerva anymore.

"Bullocks! You ditched me because you are sick and she manipulated you into this sick relationship. Least I know when she finishes with you you won't have a defective love child with her." Just like that Ron ended up on across the room not just from the force of Hermione's wandless magic but Minerva's as well. Harry and Ginny each took on of them using all the energy they had to hold them back from hitting Ron in the face. Harry took Minerva who was actually ridiculously stronger than she looked. Ginny carefully held Hermione back. Ron stood up rather quick for the force that he hit the wall with. The idiot couldn't just shut up.

"'Mione you have to sit. Calm down it's not good for you." Ginny tried and suddenly Molly understood. She too tried to get Hermione to sit down now.

"How can you defend her I'm your son, you brother, and your friend. I should just show you who is better 'Mione. Minerva can try pleasing you but she can't give you a child or a big family like this."

"I am pregnant you git!" Hermione yelled only to cover her mouth her eyes gone wide. Ron stood there mouth open like a fish for a moment before storming out of the house. There was a big silence in the dinning room from everyone. Hermione slowly looked up to Minerva with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry min, it just came out."

"Why are you hiding it child. Is it not Minerva's?" Molly asked gently.

"It is it just.."

"I have many enemy's I'm sure you know. We only had hoped to have the child before allowing anyone else to know." Hermione let her glamours down feeling that they were draining her more. When it appeared to be she was breathing better everyone felt at easy and ready to mention the difference in her without the glamour. Everyone's lessened worries didn't stop Popins from appearing though. She was silent at first at seeing all the faces looking at her. One look to her mistress and she saw she was given a nod to do her job.

"Miss you are very close to over exerting yourself again if you have much more of this i will have to proceed with an early birth. Miss needs to take deep breaths and drink fluids." Someone put a glass of water in front of her. Popins turns to Minerva. "If you would massage shoulders her to help I'm sure you touch is more welcomed."

It was clear this was how the two women have been managing all this time. Against Popins urges the meal went on and everyone tried to forget about Ron's out bursts. An hour later they all traded gifts and Hermione felt somewhat better if not still worried about what Ron might do with the information he now had. She trusted him despite his attitude she still trusted he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

When the evening began drawing late Hermione and Minerva decided it was best to head out now. In turn they received very sad eyes from everyone but still they hugged goodbye and left the house ready to disappear. They had given Popins a chance to go home but she stayed. At this particular moment Popins was very glad she did. Just as they barely got out the door they spotted men surrounding the front lawn, Wands raised, and just out side the wards protecting the land. Of course Minerva couldn't break through the the ward to apparate but Popins could.

As Popins grabbed her mistresses hands she only suddenly noticed the one man small as he might be must have been very strong seeing he managed to pass the shields unnoticed. He cast a curse of which could only be a killing curse by the color of it right at Hermione. Without enough time to evade it only one option became clear to Popins. The sacred words of her oath made with the other elves, just as any of them would give their life to save her mistresses lover she would too.

The Béhar clan would be declared her down fall. Their clan colors and Crest was the last things she saw before the entire Weasley family joined her mistresses in heavy combat. She only wished she had enough time to take them away from it but she was thankful at least she was there to take the most serious of blows which neither woman saw coming as they were just as surprised as she was that someone breached the wards.

it was as instant as she always suspected but just moments later she was watching from beyond her own body. All the men were knocked out in what appeared to be no time at all. It was really a battle that took longer than it should have because Hermione was losing control causing Minerva to stand guard begging Molly to drop the wards before Hermione got any worse.

When the last man was hexed Molly worked diligently in bringing down the wards. The instant Minerva felt she could apparate she gave her apologies and left with Hermione in hand. She was holding on to Popins body and Popins felt herself being pulled further away. She knew there was no returning but she only wished to see Minerva and Hermione well before letting go.

Knowing her mistress she knew the first place she would go was to Poppy. Minerva trusted her above anyone else to care for Hermione. She was right as she thought of her she could see the medi-witch was very suprised by Minerva sudden arrival. Not that the elf understood how she could disappear herself from one place to anther without a body to move.

"Minerva I can't help her I'm not specialized in child birthing, I avoided that by working for a school for gods sack. How come you never told me before now I could have been ready." It was more than obvious to Popins Hermione's was physically exhausted and now barring signs of premature labor due to stress. Her cries were not just in pain of seeing Popins die though it was a big contributor to her pain. The stress was now to much and the baby was going to be lost if Minerva didn't do something.

In her mind Popins wanted to will Minerva to go to St. Mungo's. It didn't matter if the world found out now. Her enemies knew that was all that they had wanted to avoid so she tried to urge her to go despite knowing it was an impossible feat. A little flicker of hope came though when Minerva disappeared once more asking Poppy to keep Popins body safe till they came back.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**I really couldn't tell you why I hopped into the ending that I did but I wanted the best ending of Popins character as possible. I know I kept asking if you loved her but the question really was would you miss her?**

**Next Chapter will be up as soon as possible seeing we all want to know what happens to Hermione and the baby. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

**I was kinda mean I know but hope fully this helps. Necessary evils I'm sorry. I ****assure you though Ron does indeed get it. **

* * *

Minerva cried and wrung her hands the entire time her girlfriend was in surgery. She was bleeding out faster but that's to magic there was no real need to worry. She couldn't help it what if they hadn't done the spells to replenish the spilled blood right? What if they didn't think it was a lot and now they didn't have time to help her? Minerva was drowning in fear and worry. She was outside the operation rooms waiting for that baby's first cry to tell her it was all worth it. For the longest time she didn't hear anything of the sort with her enhanced hearing.

To distract herself she tried to think of how this could have happened so suddenly. Did they follow them? But how? Then there was Popins which she began crying harder about. Popins was her nanny growing up and had done so much for her. It pained her to see her go even if it was to save Hermione. She knew Popins had a big heart but she didn't know it would ever cause her childhood elf friend to jump in front of a killing curse.

She simply couldn't understand all of this at once and now she had one more thing to take in alone at the moment. Their child who's cries pulled Minerva from her thoughts and to her feet. She began pacing afraid to hear bad news of Hermione or the child. Minutes later felt like hours but when the doctor come through the door towards her it didn't matter anymore.

"Is she okay?" Minerva jumped down his throat rather quickly.

"Ms. McGonagall their were exstensive bleeds that couldn't be worked on until the baby was out. They are going to finish doing the best they can but the baby is fine. You can see her when she out of observation." Minerva's head was reeling from the fact they were having a girl that the doctor took her silence as a sign to leave completely missing the faint whisper crossing her lips.

"We have a baby girl." A smile pulled her lips up despite her girlfriend being in danger still. Deep down inside she knew Hermione was a fighter and she would fight to stay with her new baby girl no matter what. With this fresh bit of hope she decided it was best to send patronus charm messages to everyone worring about her now, the Weasley's and Poppy. Minerva was now pacing the same hall again waiting on news of her wife. 'Wife!' She was stricken with surprise at the thought but didn't have time to think on it more as she turned around once more and practically ran into someone she already knew was dead.

"Popins! how?" Her breath caught as she tried to speak. It had only been a few hours, was she sleeping? She winced as she pinched her forearm clearly wide awake right now.

"Miss I has much to explain. First is the child and madam Granger alright?" Minerva gives a weak yes still not sure what was going on. "Good last I saw you were leaving for here and I couldn't follow. Madam Poppy brought my body to the house elves which in turn they informed my family."

"What does that have to do with how you are here, so real." Minerva asked trying to get the nerve to reach out and touch Popins just to make sure she was real.

"Getting there miss. I realized I was tethered to my body still when I couldn't follow you again here. When the your family elves came my grandma reminded them of the full affects of our oath that we all made. When she explained that with something as strong as the killing curse the only way to help me was to share the curses effects. Tis why I'm here now. We all may not live as long but I is here." Giving Minerva a little time to think this over she thought back to her past few hours.

**Flashback: **

**Try as she might Popins couldn't follow Minerva as she had the first time. It broke her heart more feeling as if she was going to have to move on without knowing for sure if her mistress, her mistress's lover was okay, or their child. Then suddenly Poppy was taking her body to the house elves in the school. Then they let her own family know. When they came it all happened so fast as grandma was the oldest one and knew more than anyone else told them all they could save Popins. Both medi-witch and apparition couldn't believe their ears until Popins was pulled back to her body by a few chanted phrases. **

**Poppy felt she was seriously losing it. This elf was dead Hermione was crying over the body just moments before Minerva left. Now she was standing among her family, all whom sounded as though in great amounts of pain, speaking of things that happened while she was gone as if she had watched it happen still. For someone just back from dead Popins was a very full of determination her family she had to help Minerva. In a quick crackle and pop she was gone. **

**Popins reappeared at the Weasley's place where the Béhar clan were all tied up now and everyone turn wand in hand towards the loud pop not sure if they were to expect more trouble or not. Their surprise was expected. Harry was the first to speak up assuming by everyone else's silence that he was not imagining it. **

**"You're back. What are you doing here?" **

**"I is looking for answers to give mistress. My family took on a lot to protect me from dying by that curse the least I can do is find out how this happened." Popins answered and Arthur replied next. **

**"We already called the ministry but this man," he said pointing to one boy in particular tied up. "Said some drunkard was off talking about Minerva getting her girlfriend pregnant he heard and told the family. He claims he didn't know they would try to kill the baby though." **

**"I didn't! I swear pa said he was going plan. The plan was to just kidnap Hermione or something." The man pleaded while the rest of his family glared at the one who cast the curse. Sure none of them liked being pinned for attempted kidnap but it was better than murder. Even though this was all Popins needed to know she couldn't help but want to find the only man responsible for this. In five seconds flat she brought Ronald Weasley back from where the boy said he last saw him. **

**"What the bloody hell is going on!" He yelled as he fell on his ass upon landing. With him low enough Popins didn't resist or hold back. With a flick of her wrist a hard smack whipped across his cheek. As humorous as the sight was nobody dared laugh. **

**"You sir are a disgrace to you loyal friend miss Granger! She may lose her child and my mistress may lose the love of her life. How dare you break such a bond of friendship because you sir are too jealous to see your friend was truly happy." **

**The scolding seemed to bring Ron to a funny sense of clarity. His eyes began watering and his lip wobbled. Everyone saw deep regret fill his eyes, not that they were sure he even knew what he said to cause such fury from Popins or harm his best friend. Molly quickly took him up held him close like a mother always did for a broken child. She led him inside as she tried to explain to him all that occurred. **

**End flashback.**

Gradually Popins got Minerva to sit and hear her out so she could explain the poor boy Ronald's actions and how they lead to the events and circumstances they were now in. After some time she could see Minerva was becoming less angry. Having a doctor come out and tell her Hermione was going to be okay only seemed to help more. Minerva took up Popins hand causing her to look up at her mistress slightly confused. With watery eyes she asked Popins something that brightened her day and made everything absolutely worth it.

"Popins how would you like to be the first to meet the little girl you gave your life for?"

"Oh miss I would love so much to." As soon as they entered the ward where the infant girl was Minerva picked up her elf to let her see through the glass window between them and the baby in an incubator machine. The name McGonagall never took so much breath away than it did with the way it was written on the outside of the machine. "Does baby McGonagall have a name yet?"

"No but seeing she is strong like her mother. Hermione shall decide when she wakes and can hold her."

* * *

**reviews please! **

**So I need something from you guys, a baby name. Scottish preferably or something that means strong/resembles the way the baby came into the world. It has to be for a girl and if you can't find anything just give me a name that you like. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Time magic **

***disclamier* I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

**Hope you like it but I won't know unless you tell me.**

**Who is up for some cutie mommy daughter times. Thank you _vileniaveladorn_ for your name idea via review. It is my partner's favorite actress. This may or may not by the last chapter. Fair warning I don't have kids so my details are limited in thus much like anything else I don't know much about. Haha I'm such an awful writer. **

* * *

Just as Minerva said no one held the baby until Hermione woke up. She was care for through the incubator and watched from the glass. By the time Hermione did wake up though all the Weasley family was there waiting. Minerva assured them the doctors said she was okay and that the baby was fine. No one expected Minerva to sit with them once the doctors cleared her Minerva waiting by Hermione's bed. Her head in her hands trying to ease her heart enough to look up see her lover on a hospital bed. She wanted to blame herself more than anyone so how could she look at her.

A gentle knock on the door drew her attention away from her thoughts long enough for her to open the door. Molly was found wringing a news paper the prophet she assumed. Letting her in the room she asked what was going on knowing it had to be important if she came before Hermione woke.

"Well I guess someone told the prophet Hermione and you were here together and that she was giving birth. They sent some one to snoop and found out it was your child." She slid open the paper showing the front page. Their baby in a picture she knew it was theirs because of the name underneath. Suddenly Molly was holding Minerva back as she saw red. Nobody exploited a McGonagall and got away with it. As her temper died Minerva didn't seem to care at all about who put Hermione in the bed as she took her hand and sat down beside her. She place her forehead on her lovers cold knuckles.

As if Hermione could hear Minerva's mumbles about needing her to be okay she began to wake up. Quickly as Molly saw the signs she left to get a doctor so they could check her out. Minerva though was surprised to feel Hermione moving and groaning as she woke. In her excitement she didn't notice or even care that Molly had left.

"Oh Hermione you're awake thank goodness. I couldn't take another day of you laying here like that." So far it been a full night and day since they came rushing in. Minerva couldn't hold it back any further she held Hermione's cheek between her hands and kissed her on the lips. Hermione instinctly kissed back before finding her voice when pulling back for air.

"What are you doing? We're in .. a hospital? Oh no the baby! Where is my baby?" As soon as Hermione caught on to where she was her panic of being public vanished replaced by something else. She looked down and saw no full belly or glamour. That told her everything she needed to know. Before she could panic to much though a doctor burst in Molly and Minerva assuring her from behind him that the baby was fine.

"You have to calm down miss Granger." He said trying to look her over.

"Don't tell me to calm down I want to see my child," she snapped.

"Fine." Clearly not getting anywhere he went to the door shouted for a nurse to bring the baby in and hurry. "Now will you let me run my tests." She nodded and settled down a little. "Good. Now what's the last thing you remember." After a moment or thinking it over Hermione began to cry looking to Minerva.

"Popins she- she died." Minerva was quick taking up Hermione's hand. She called Popins's name and in an instant she was there. A gasp escaped Hermione not sure what she witnessed, "How?"

"It appears our little elf here and her family made an oath. When she got hit with the curse and Poppy called the house elves they used the oath to share the curse so she would live again. It was old magic for them but easy seeing as they have many in numbers to share such a strong curse."

"Popins you must never do that again!"

"But misses I would do it again if it means mistress is to stay happy. I did not know the bond could save me until grandma did so. Next time though I do not think they can do that again so I'll be careful." She bowed her head respectfully trying not to agitate Hermione more with her words. Hermione's eyes widened, she looked to Minerva, and told her to make her promise never to do it again. Minerva chuckled yet went to only to be interrupted by the door once more opening,

"Here is baby Granger-McGonagall." An incubator labeled just so rolled in and was placed right beside Hermione who was silenced. She was frozen in place small tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. At this the doctor took the time to run pupil tests and reactions. She was cleared in a matter of minutes. After which the doctor clicked the incubator open and lifted her child.

"Just a minute she is premature though we are assuming this was a magical pregnancy she's close to full term but we still have to keep her in our care." He left leaving Molly, Popins, and Minerva to be the only ones watching Hermione's reaction. A few swipes of her fingers over the dark wisps of hair showing soothed the worried infant. As it knowing her mothers touch she was calmed.

"You made it." Hermione whispered faintly looking over at Minerva to let her see their little girl. "Look at her Min she looks like you."

"I think she is more you than me dear. She's very strong and yet calm." Minerva followed Hermione's trails over the girls scalp.

"Yes let's hope she doesn't have a Scottish temper like yours." They share a laugh. "Did you..?" Hermione goes to ask but Minerva shakes her head already knowing what her lover wanted. "How about we call you Audrey, Audrey Edme Granger-McGonagall."

"Means strength and protector?" Minerva said wondering where Hermione was going with this.

"Yes she will grow up strong and have so much strength about her all because she had a protector when she needed it most." Both women look to Popins who lets out a cry at this.

"Oh misses you're to kind." When she clears her face of tears she finds Hermione offering her the baby to hold.

"Not at all Popins, thank you for saving me and Audrey." Popins takes the little bundle into her arms. She tucks back the blanket and finds a baby face that reminds her much of when Minerva was in her care as and infant. A half an hour later and the doctor told them they had to take Audrey back to the infant care unit. Hermione filled out the birth certificate and Minerva signed as the father grinning at her accomplishment proudly. After a few hours of rest Hermione went for that most famous walk most mothers make to the infant care wing. She and Minerva looked at their girl from the window. Deciding the walk took more out of her than she thought once returning to her room she ate and slept again. The rest of the Weasley family had come to see her between the in's and out's of her sleep. She only recalled some which meant she must have fallen asleep at some point.

The day they took Audrey home it was a few weeks after Hermione and Minerva had to leave themselves. Somehow the doctors couldn't pinpoint the conception date. In the end it only matter when Audrey had been born and that she was a happy and healthy baby when she left. Hogwarts Magic seemed to not mind accommodating an extra room for Audrey. The only problem was getting Hermione to let her out of her sight. Minerva was fond of the idea either but with Hermione fully healed thanks to magic and Audrey having a babysitter at night if she fussed she had thought she would be about to enjoy nights with just her lover. Naked, soft skin touching, and slow touches, this was not what happened and though Minerva was very surprised she guessed she couldn't complain when it came to bonding with Audrey. She was such a gentle infant so care free. She made both women feel like work was never to much once they came home to see her cheery face.

Of course it took both women a while to adjust to having a baby. The first day Hermione hade Audrey bundled between them in bed. For the first week this happened as Hermione worked through the stress of rumors and news bustling in and out of her classroom. After a few weeks there was a substitute teacher Minerva managed to bring in so that Hermione could bond more with Audrey and study on the lessons she was learning for upper class transfiguration. She reached level 4 by the end of the year and level 5 by the beginning of the next year,

Thanks to Popins during the year they had plenty of free time when needed, Molly Weasley, Ginny, or Harry offering over the summer making the couple get use to letting Audrey stay away longer than they had during the year. Of course not by their choice because after attempting to pick her up after only a few hours they were shoved off again by Molly's motherly hands till they were out the door. She didn't want to give her first grandchild up so soon. An so from then on Minerva and Hermione either spent the time studying or spent it so well they left her over night not wanting to scar Audrey with their sex life.

One thing both women planned was actually getting married over the summer. They had done the paperwork after Audrey was born but now that they had time it was a big thing to have a wedding. It was at the manor invite only. Wards were on high alert if only because Minerva wouldn't be Minerva if she wasn't bat-shit nervous or crazy for thinking someone would try something. The gowns were ordered anonymously and picked up by Ginny. Who didn't mind telling the world she and Harry were getting married. Her dress was in full view while the other two were concealed. Harry had taken to one knee sometime after Audrey was born and Ginny expressed she wanted to settle down.

At the wedding they played the song S_omeday Soon by Francesca battistelli _as their first dance. Everyone got the irony in it after hearing the song. Minerva loved it just as much as Hermione did when she made her listen to the song she always wanted to have on her wedding day. The cake was simple three tier vanilla and icing cake. Luna was the one that caught the bouquet. After assuming her excitement meant that Neville really did make her happy everyone did cheers.

Minerva and Hermione were off to muggle world Paris for their honeymoon. Hermione wanted to go and nobody would stop them from enjoy a day or two minimum there. They were invited by fleur's family to stay with them. The first day was so calm and relaxing with their hosts who so graciously gave them a list of must do's in Paris. It was evident that first evening that Gabrielle was so into Ronald. In a few years time if she still liked him it wasn't so hard to see them do ing some good for each other.

The honeymoon only lasted so long since they couldn't stand be away from their baby girl and no one could blame them. Though Paris had great food, art and, entertainment it just wasn't enough for them compared to having Audrey with them. They came back to get her, the only unsettling part was that Ron had not bothered to hide when they got back to the burrow. He was sober though thankfully. Hermione offered him a moment to talk things out.

"Look Ron I'm not okay with you running your mouth causing me to almost die in child birth but I'm willing to forgive if you can move on. You're not undesirable I just was never all that into you. We'll always be friends if you let us." A sour look crossed his face but after a moment he looked down.

"Your right I shouldn't be have let it get to me so much. That was a pretty rotten thing to do to you. I'm sorry. I never wanted you hurt." So much relief filled Hermione's heart she could have cried right then and there.

"Friends?" She asked hopeful.

"Friends." He accepted. "But you got to tell me who really likes me."

"Oh she a little young for you at the moment but I'm sure if you are nice and get closer to fleur she'll let you close to her sister." He looked stunned but then blushed all the way out to his ears. She left him with that and a promise to write.

**September first: Hermione's second year teaching**

Until school ended it was hectic for both women but now as school started again everything was going to be so much better this year. Hermione was ready for teaching again and being a mother and Minerva was going to start having more time with Audrey. Yes Hermione was a little nervous but that was mostly because Audrey was suppose to be saying her first words soon and she didn't want to miss a thing.

The sorting hat had done its job, all the new teachers were introduced, and the food was served. Minerva at the end of the feast stood at the podium to give her speech to which Hermione loved listening to as she had practiced it. Much like the head masters before her she instilled great words of wisdom and tried to endow them in what respect was. In what was suppose to be the end like Hermione had expected Minerva continued.

"Many of you already know the situation over this last year and how I became younger like this. The news says many things like I am sure that you know that my wife and child are in this school. My wife as a teacher and our child so we can watch her of course. No one has any right to make more of a fuss of this than there was last year. I thank you all for giving respect to your elders. Now let's have a good year." Minerva dismissed the students so they could head to there beds. She watched as all first years to each house was called to the head boy or girl.

"Minerva! Why did you do that now they will think I'm letting you fight my fights for me." Hermione wined

"I just want to make sure there will be no more rumors this year. rumors are so childish."

"They are children Minerva, tecnically we are as well which is why I have to fight there attitudes on my own."

"Okay, fine but let me know if I can doing anything to help. Hey I mean it." Hermione looked down as if embarrassed there might be something, but Minerva guides her chin back towards her face.

"Well I did wonder how you aged your voice.." She assumed that's why most anybody listens to her.

"Oh dear that is easier for me since over already been there for you it might be tricky but I'll show you tonight of you like?" Hermione nods and they are off to their chambers where Audrey was waiting for them. Already 8 months old Audrey was getting her legs leaving Popins the job of keeping up with her. Walking in to the chambers of Minerva's office is just how the found the two. Audrey standing on her own trying to get ready to run from Popins with no diaper on. Popins huffed having only turned her back long enough to get a cleansing wipe.

"You know you have magic Popins." Minerva said while laughing. Popins huffed only slightly being scared. Snapping her fingers Audrey was fully clothed diaper included.

"Yes I did that once with you and you mimiced me so I was trying something else." As she said this Audrey looked curiously at herself before _'poof'_ it was gone. Well not gone gone but gone and now on Popins. They all laughed uncontrollablely.

"that's our daughter." Hermione said leaning into her wife.

"Come on pumpkin it time for bed." Minerva kissed Hermione's head just before pulling away and scooping up Audrey. In her arms Audrey kicked and humming 'B' sound with her lips. "That's right bed. Let's have a kiss for momma and a kiss for mommy." She said calmly as she laid her down in her crib.

"Iss" both women gasp and say kiss again. "Iss, kiss"

"oh baby you did it your first word." Kissing her cheeks and forehead Hermione squeeled happily.

**Later that night **

Hermione settled down once all the excitement of first words Passed. Of course Minerva had to remind her that she was not going to start saying everything plus it was time for bed. They left to there room to get ready for beds owing Audrey would be well taken care of by Popins if any thing happened. It was safe to say they felt comfortable warding their room off and and taking their clothes off. They weren't new at this, now they knew it was going to be okay to relax for the rest of the night.

"hurry in to bed mah gràdh." Minerva was already undressed and way to impatient for Hermione to take her time. Hermione would not have it. She walked closer to the bed and held her last robes to her body while saying.

"You need to learn patience. It's that problem what got us where we are today." She could see Minerva swallow hard. "See I know you have no patience and our lives are so different now than they could have been." She pulls the button apart holding her robe to her, it falls as does Minerva's eyes. They land on her wife's full chest. "Your lucking I don't eat your wet pussy right now the way I know you want me too."

"Please my love." Minerva begged with a whimper not sure when she became so bad at controlling her former student.

"Shh it's alright you'll get your pleasure but not until I draw it all out very slowly for as long as I can. Are you going to be a good girl." Hermione asked tweeting her breast then sliding on top of Minerva.

"Yes." As soon as the word left her mouth Hermione dropped a kiss to her lips, neck, and any exposed skin she could touch. Dragging her tongue down Minerva's smooth neck, down her chest until each hard nipple rested in her mouth gently being suckled, and finally down her lovere flat yet firm stomach. Minerva Began gasping and quivering under her touch. By the time Hermione allowed herself to cave and capture Minerva sweet core in her mouth she couldn't stop smirking at how violently Minerva was shaking. Both women were dripping by then but Minerva was the first to orgasm followed by Hermione purely by just watching and tasting.

This didn't stop Hermione though she stretched Minerva open and trusted her fingers inside to force her into another. Minerva cried out and clung to her the best she could even though her brain was tell her she couldn't control her self from falling back onto the bed. Hermione held on hand around her waist as she trusted into her.

"See.. this is what you get ..for patience." She said between thrusts.

"Oh mah God reit thaur..Mmm Aam sic' a bad lassie. Ah! Ah am gonnae-" Minerva began saying only to be cut off by her second orgasm.

"Fuck that was so hot. Makes me want you more." Hermione said not expecting to feel so much heat she fell over off Minerva clenching her thighs tight to relieve some tension quickly. Minerva chuckled while facing her.

"You're lucking I don't show you to pleasures of patience. Beside you know it wasn't my fault intirely."

"Oh?" Hermione said questioningly

"It is yours for being too beautiful. And magic."

"Not just any magic remember." "Time magic" they both said just as Minerva pulled her wife close and silenced her with a kiss. It was going to be long night as well as a good long forever.

The next day most of the returning students had expected a quite shy teacher for transfiguration like that had had the year before. They were surprised to find a stern Hermione Granger she prefered for her students to know she was of her own tittle. As the students sat she conjured a more mature voice like Minerva showed her.

"You all Remember me but this year I've furthered my lessons and am no longer an apprentice as eell. This is fully my class as are the assignments. The will be not cheating or any other easy roads in my class. Understand?" Everyone gave a "yes ma'ma" Hermione believe they got the message so she began her new lessons.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**So yeah Ron admits he was dick, they start being friends again, marriage is getting arround, and we all know babies are a gien. I think I've done this stay some good since I stopped the first time. Which reminds me I never edited those chapters huh. **

**Anyway I'm sure you all want more but if you do you'll have review or pm me for your ideas. I'm sorry for any errors this all came about yesterday. **


End file.
